Fallen Angel
by LillyScotty
Summary: After months of being in an abusive relationship, Lilly finally gets herself out with the help of Scotty. Things just get worse as she goes off track. Can Scotty help her before it's too late? Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fallen Angel

**Summary: **After months of being in an abusive relationship, Lilly finally gets herself out with the help of Scotty. Things just get worse as she goes off track. Can Scotty help her before it's too late?

**Pairings: **Lilly/Scotty, slight Kat/Bell.

**Author's Note **– I know I haven't been too great of a writer with my other stories, but, I'm going to try to start writing again. Depending on the reaction I get, I might continue. Kinda short, but, I promise to make the next chapter longer.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Cold Case, it would be back on TV, Nine would have a better schedule, and Lilly & Scotty would already be married.

* * *

Lilly lay in bed on her side, her hair fanned out on her pillow, and her hands underneath her head. Her eyes watered as she felt the threatening tears about to fall. He haunted her. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there, standing over her, watching her and laughing. Luke had taken everything from her. Everything was gone, her independence, her strength, and her mask that she needed so desperately. Lilly tried hard to push the tears back, but she failed, she bit her bottom lip as she felt herself start to cry.

Scotty was sitting on couch, contemplating where to go to see Lilly and make sure she was okay, or to leave her alone, and give her more time. It was hard not to remember when she came to him, begging for his help.

_Scotty opened his door, his eyes widening when he saw Lilly. Her normal pale skin was bright red, a purple bruise formed underneath her right eye, and her soft lips were cut in many places, blood running down her chin. Scotty held back a gasp as she stepped back, fearing rejection._

"_Lilly..."_

"_I di...I didn't know where, where else to go," she whispered, her eyes falling to the ground._

"_What the hell happened?" Scotty reached out for her hand, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her wince. He tried again, this time, he slowly brought her hand to his, sliding her sleeve up her arm. Another dark bruise spread across her wrist. "God Lil."_

"_I need somewhere to stay."_

_Scotty nodded, ushering her into his apartment. "Wanna tell me what happened?"He guessed she didn't when a few minutes of silence overtook them._

"_He never was like this before..."_

"_Who?" Scotty felt stupid for asking the question, feeling like he was pushing her to open up._

"_Luke."_

"_He did this to you?"_

"_He didn't mean it Scotty."_

_Scotty felt his hand clenching. How could someone do that to her? She didn't deserve it. "You sure about that?"_

"_He never means it."_

_Scotty head raised up, his eyes staring at the broken woman now shivering on the couch. He moved towards her, grabbing the small blanket that lay over the back of the couch. As he wrapped her in it, she scooted to the other end of the couch._

"_He did this more than once?"_

"_Not...not like this Scotty...Sometimes, only sometimes he's hit me. B-but he didn't mean it."_

_Scotty shook his head. Lilly was far too into this relationship to see what he was doing to her. "Where is he now?"_

"_He left. So, I, uh, I came here." Lilly looked up at Scotty, for the second time that night. "I don't know what to do Scotty...he tells me loves me. Then he does this..."_

"_Lil, you need to leave him. You can't be with someone who treats you that way."_

"_I can't. He won't let me go...I love him too much to leave."_

Scotty felt his blood boil as he remembered that night. He still couldn't understand why someone would treat Lilly like that. She was so precious, and beautiful, she didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

He quickly jumped up, grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door. Scotty wasn't quite sure if Lilly was in the mood for company, but he knew she needed someone. Two months on and she was still struggling. He couldn't sit there and watch Lilly hurt anymore. She needed him, and he needed her.

He sped more than usual, hoping that she wasn't sleeping yet. Would she be sleeping? Did she even sleep anymore? He'd helped her get out, helped her move on, but she pushed him away after that. Lilly said she was fine, told the rest of the team she was doing okay. However, Scotty for one knew that was a lie. Each time she walked into the bullpen, he didn't see Lilly, the Lilly who cheerfully would smile and brightly mutter a hello. Now, he saw a broken woman cut off from the world. Scotty needed to change that, he needed Lilly back.

* * *

Please review! :)


	2. You Got Me

**Chapter 2:** You Got Me

**Authors Note: **Thanks to those who reviewed :) _ITALICS_ are either thoughts, or flashbacks. I know that this isvery much out of character, and basically, I didn't know where to go with the next chapter, so I just wrote whatever came to my mind, which turned out to be a few different things. In the end, I settled for this version of chapter 2.

* * *

Scotty arrived shortly after, parking in front of house. He stayed in the car, wondering if it was a good idea to show up unexpected. He pushed the thoughts away, grabbing his keys and jumping out of the car. He walked up to the door, knocking quietly. No answer. He tried again, this time harder. No answer. _Maybe she doesn't want to see me_...He knocked loudly this time, fearing he may break the door down. No answer. He pulled his cell out of his jean pocket, and dialled her number...

Lilly heard the knocks on her door, flinching each time he knocked. Lilly wasn't expecting visitors. Would come to see her now, at this time of the night? Luke? Lilly froze, fearing for the person behind her door. She stayed in bed, sitting up and hugging the blanket to her neck. Her phone started to ring on the bedside table. She reached for it, her hand sliding from underneath the blanket. Scotty. She sighed with relief, answering it.

"Hi."

"Hey...You home?"

"Yeah."

Scotty noticed the fear in her voice. He cursed himself inside for bringing it on. "You gonna answer the door?"

"Sorry. I was lying down. Gimme a sec." Lilly climbed out of bed, slowly making her way downstairs.

It wasn't until she reached the door did she realise she was still on the phone, holding it to her ear. "I'm gonna go now...I'm at the door."

"Alright Lil," he found himself chuckling at her, finding it cute she didn't hang up.

The door swung open, stopping his thoughts. She looked different. Her hair was down; he missed her hair being down. Her eyes were red, and cheeks were stained with dry tears. Her pouty lips looked so inviting..."Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly wondered why he had shown up this late. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

As Scotty stepped inside, he looked around the room. Things looked fairly clean; no alcohol was around, thankfully. He searched for signs of anything that could tell him Lilly was struggling. Other than her appearance, everything looked fine.

"What are you doing here, Scotty?"

"Jus' wanted to come see you, see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. I don't need you checking up on me. I can look after myself."

"Lilly..." Scotty wasn't sure of what to say. She didn't want him here, she didn't want someone to rescue her, yet Scotty couldn't walk away. He was intent on staying.

"Yes?"

"Let me help you."

Lilly's shocked eyes caught his in an intense gaze. "I don't need help," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"Come on Lil! You know I can help you. You can't sit around here broken all the time!" Scotty felt his voice raising. He didn't want to scare Lilly, but he was fed up with her not admitting she needed help.

"I'm not broken!"

"You're not the Lilly I know." He moved towards her, letting his thumb find her chin. He raised her head, staring into her eyes.

Lilly tried pulling away, but Scotty's hand caught her wrist, pulling her towards him. A tear dripped down her face, and she cursed herself inside for letting him see her like this again.

"_Do you know when he's coming back?" Scotty asked as Lilly sat on his couch._

"_No...he didn't say."_

"_I think I might go over to your house, see if he's there."_

"_Please don't," she begged, her hand reaching for his. "I just want it all to stop."_

_Scotty pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly. She cried hard, her sobs ringing in his ear. _

"Please leave..." Lilly again pulled back, but Scotty's hands tightly grasped her waist, pulling her body against his.

"I can't. Not when you're like this."

Lilly had nothing else to say. Her head pounded and her legs went limp. She let her head rest on his chest as he lifted her into his arms. He carried her upstairs, letting her cry into his jacket.

As he laid her down on her bed, she clutched his jacket. "Are you leaving," she asked, her sobs getting louder.

"No, I'm right here Lil." Scotty sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto Lilly's hand as she cried into the pillow.

Scotty let her cry, taking off his shoes and jacket, and then leaning against the head of the bed. Lilly moved her head to let it lay on his lap. He smoothed her hair and she sobbed, whispering soothing words of comfort to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Scotty's heart broke as he heard her voice; he had never seen Lilly like this. Had she finally broken down? "Don't be sorry. You've been through a lot...I promise you I ain't goin' nowhere."

Lilly nodded, her hands wrapping around his thigh.

Was this a bad time to find this sexual? Scotty wasn't sure what to do, so he sat there, soothing her, hoping her grip on his thigh would not get him too excited.

It wasn't long before sleep found Lilly, her sobs subsided and her head nestled into his lap further. The position he was in was far from comfortable for Scotty, but he didn't move. He didn't want to disturb the blonde who now was now finally peacefully sleeping. Scotty continued to smooth her hair back, until finally, sleep found him too.

* * *

Scotty's sleep did not last very long at all. He awakened to a loud scream and movement to his lower half. His eye's shot open, first not able to find concentration.

Lilly sat on the bed, grasping her chest as she tried to calm down from her panic attack. Scotty remembered Elisa once having the same. Slowly, he grabbed a hold of her hand. Lilly's head twisted, staring at Scotty as she breathed heavily.

Lilly's hand gripped Scotty's hand, relaxing as he rubbed her palm.

"You didn't leave," she whispered, crossing her legs after she has calmed down.

"Of course I didn't."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Silence seemed to overtake them, and Scotty couldn't help but stare at her. Lilly was too engrossed with a strand of her hair to notice Scotty smiling at her.

"You're beautiful."

Lilly slowly looked up at Scotty, gazing at him shocked. "What?"

"I said, you're beautiful."

Lilly laughed loudly, pushing her hair back. "You feeling alright Valens?"

"Never better."

Their gazes turned serious, and Scotty wanted to pull her into an embrace, and kiss her. Ravage her and claim her as his. He'd had these types of thoughts before, only this time, they were more vivid.

Scotty felt his lower regions responding his thoughts, and he quickly stood up to hide the evidence. He picked up his jacket, and slowly slid it on.

Lilly watched in the mirror as he slid it on. "Are you leaving?"

"I think I might be best if I do."

"Can you stay, please? I think I'll feel better with company."

Scotty smiled to himself, grabbing a hold of her hand. "How about I make you breakfast?"

"I think that sounds pretty good."

Lilly couldn't shake the thought of Scotty calling her beautiful from her mind. _He thinks I'm beautiful? _Her heart warmed at the thought. He, of all people, he thought she was beautiful. She didn't know why it was a big deal to her; he was her partner, who cared what he thought? Yet, for some reason, it meant so much to her. That was when she started to question the reasons for her thoughts. _No Rush! It's nothing, get over it!_ Lilly couldn't get over it. Lilly Rush, was attracted to Scotty Valens.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought.


	3. Falling For You

**Chapter 3: Falling For You**

**Author's Note: DreaminDaze's review made me realise something very serious. I know that there are many people who have been in similar situations like this one (abuse). If I offend anyone with anything written, I am sorry. I have not been in this situation and I only write from my imagination, and what I would do if I was in that situation. Sorry if you are offended in any way.**

* * *

A few days past, and Lilly hadn't had an actually conversation with Scotty since Sunday morning. The occasional chat of hello and how are you was all they shared. Lilly felt a blush rise each time their eyes connected. She was surprised he hadn't showed up at her house again, or asked her if she was doing okay. To be honest, Lilly ached for him to hold her again, to let her cry with him. She needed comfort.

Scotty on the other side, felt her had pushed her too much, and decided to step back. If Lilly needed help, she would come to him. _Wouldn't she?_ If she didn't come to him by the end of the week, he would go to her.

Lilly decided she needed to talk. She waited until Friday night, hoping after everyone left, she could talk to Scotty. Luckily for her, Scotty was planning the same thing.

Finally, as everyone exited the bullpen, leaving only Lilly and Scotty at their desk, Lilly spoke.

"Scotty?"

Scotty raised his head from the paperwork underneath his hands. "Yeah Lil?"

"Uh, can we, talk?"

A slight smile spread across his lips. "Are you asking me for help, Lilly?"

"Don't think I'll give up that easy. I just wanted to talk. Or not talk."

Scotty lifted an eyebrow, dropping his pen and wheeling his chair over to her. "Ain't doin' too well?"

"Not exactly. Well, I just wanted to talk with you. About anything really."

His hand grabbed a hold of hers, letting his thumb rub the back of her hand. "I can do that. Wanna come with me back to my house?"

Lilly nodded, following his movements to grab his coat and keys. After she had packed up her belongings, she followed him outside.

"You wanna grab dinner first?" Scotty suggested, pointing over to the restaurant on the corner.

"Nah, I'm alight."

Scotty nodded, ushering her over to his car.

The drive was shorter than Lilly expected, they made small talk on the way, discussing the case they were working on. They arrived sooner than later, Scotty undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car.

Lilly followed him into his apartment, smiling as she remembered the last time she has been in this exact room.

"You want a drink?"

"Beer would be nice."

Scotty disappeared, leaving Lilly to get comfortable. She removed her coat and sat down on the couch. Before she could let her mind wonder, Scotty returned to the living room.

He handed her the beer, sitting down next to her. "Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

After taking a sip of her beer, she set it down on the table in front of her. "The nightmares won't go away."

Scotty sighed, sitting his drink down next to hers. "Still bad?"

"Yes."

His hand slipped around hers, entangling his fingers in hers. "You wanna stay here for a while?"

Lilly shook her head no. The last thing she needed at the moment was to be staying with Scotty.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just want you to know."

Scotty could hear the pain in her voice, something that broke his heart. He pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing his hand down her right arm. "You don't have to talk, as long as you know I'm here."

Lilly let a small smile slip, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

The two stayed in the exact same position for a little more than a few hours. Scotty felt his legs start to go numb, and decided to interrupt the quietly thinking Lilly.

"Lil?"

"Mmm."

"You mind if I get up?"

Lilly sat up as quick as she could, yawning as Scotty stood up.

"You sure you ain't hungry?" Scotty asked, staring at the blonde woman who now took up most of his couch.

"Nope."

She seemed different...more relaxed. "Alright, well I need a shower."

Lilly blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed. "I'll go..."

"No! Stay, watch TV or something."

Lilly watched as he disappeared into his bedroom, letting his hand run through his hair as he did so. _God, he's so hot. _She blushed at the thought, realising just how much she was thinking about Scotty these days.

"Find anything interesting?"

Lilly looked up from the TV, her eyes widening at the sight. Scotty wore no shirt, his tight, tanned chest being extremely irresistible to look way from. Was it getting hotter? He wore a pair of tracksuit pants, and his hair was wet. It was at that exact moment, Lilly realised how attractive Scotty was.

Scotty seemed to realise he was distracting her, and slipped the shirt he was holding in his hand over his head. She sighed to herself. _He looks better without a shirt. _

"Lil?"

She jumped back to reality, blushing fiercely. "Sorry?"

"Find anything good to watch?"

"Oh...uh, no, not um, not yet."

Scotty let a sly smile spread across lips. _I'm getting to her. _"Wanna watch a movie then?"

Lilly kept her eyes fixed on TV, knowing if she looked away, she would definitely lose control. "Sure."

Scotty walked over to the rack next to the TV, full of DVD's. He squatted down, scanning through the various movies to watch.

_Why are you acting like this? _Lilly couldn't help but stare at his body. The shirt clung to his back, the moisture obviously attracting the shirt. _Why does he have to look so good? _She was supposed to be there to talk, to try to move on. However, talking about it seemed far from her mind. Lilly felt better admiring Scotty's body and fantasizing about him, rather than talking about Luke.

"You enjoying the view?"

Lilly's eyes widened realising Scotty was now standing in front of her. _Oh shit! _"Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I now I'm pretty damn sexy."

Lilly couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her mouth. Scotty smiled, happy he was seeing more of the Lilly he missed.

"You know Lil, if you ever want a piece of this, it won't hurt to ask."

Lilly felt her blush deepening. _Yes. I want a piece. Right now. _Lilly didn't know what to say. Luckily, Scotty spoke, receiving a sigh of relief.

"I'm just gonna chuck anything on."

Scotty put in the DVD, and slid down onto the couch. Lilly was unaware of what was on TV, too busy imagining how easy it would be to lean over and kiss him. Scotty caught her gaze, reaching out pull her head back as she turned away.

It shocked Lilly; she started to panic as he leaned forward. An inch away from her lips, Lilly slid her hand up between their bodies, stopping their kiss. "I'm not ready Scotty."

She felt utterly stupid. Her mind was telling her she needed it, wanted it, but she was too scared to go any further. Luke still frightened her.

Scotty nodded, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's alright Lil, it's alright." He pulled her into his lap, letting her rest on his shoulder as the movie played.


	4. It Ain't Easy

**Chapter 4: It Ain't Easy**

* * *

Lilly hadn't realised she had fallen asleep, and when she awoke, Scotty was fast asleep, holding her tightly. She stared amazingly, thinking how comfortable she was.

Lilly hadn't expected at all to turn to Scotty for comfort. She was doing fine the way she was. Okay, well that was a lie. She did need someone. Someone to hold her. Someone to listen to her when she needed it. And most importantly, someone who was okay with just sitting there in silence. Lilly had found that in Scotty. Maybe it was because she ran to him. Maybe she wanted his help. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. As long as he was there for her when she needed it, she didn't care.

Lilly shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. This awoke Scotty for his very pleasing dream. He smiled as he saw Lilly frowning.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"Hi. Sorry for waking you."

"Nah it's alright. Sleep well?"

"Actually, yeah." Lilly grinned brightly, realising she hadn't awoken to a nightmare.

Scotty pressed a soft kiss to Lilly's forehead, and then pulled back. "You okay with me doing that?"

"Yes."

He rested his forehead against hers, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Um, Scotty?"

"Yeah..."

"I think we should, um talk...about us."

Scotty pulled back, resting her down onto the couch. Lilly's heart sank as she faded from his touch, missing it as soon as it was out of reach. "Whatever you want Lil."

"Well..." Lilly looked up at the clock, wondering what the time was. It read 1:00am. "I guess last night, or earlier, whatever you want call it. Well, you tried to kiss me."

Scotty nodded, taking a hold of her hand when he saw her starting to struggle.

"Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kiss you too. It's just...I uh, I want, I can't do this now. It's too hard."

Scotty his head starting to pound. It hurt him to see just how much damage Luke had done. "Too painful?"

"I guess. I just don't want to rush into anything yet. Not until the nightmares go away. And I forget about him."

Lilly looked up at Scotty, her eyes starting to water.

"I understand. I can wait."

A teardrop started to fall, and Lilly failed to hold it back. She quickly rubbed it from her cheek, looking down. "It's like he's always here. Happy that I'm struggling. God Scotty! I hate him!"

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and rubbing soft circles into her skin. "I'm here Lil."

Lilly laid her head on his chest, grasping his shirt. "I hate him!"

* * *

_Scotty knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had to, for Lilly. He waited out the front of Lilly's house, expecting Luke to show up. Each night, as Lilly slept, Scotty would sneak out and wait at her house, hoping to see Luke. _

_Scotty's fists clenched as he spotted a man walking up to Lilly's door. He had only seen Luke twice when he came to work to take Lilly out for lunch. He had never seen Lilly so open in a relationship before. _

_He opened his door, stepped out and walked closer as the man started to open the door. Scotty guessed he has a key, and as he went to shut the door, Scotty called out._

"_Is Lil home?"_

_Luke looked up, studying Scotty careful. "No."_

_Scotty arrived at the door, his blood boiling. "You sure? Let me just check." He pushed the door opening, Luke stumbling backwards._

_Scotty slammed the door behind him, his foot colliding with Luke's chest, pushing him back onto the ground. "You thought you were gonna get away with? Huh?"_

_Luke coughed loudly, trying to stand up._

_Scotty's foot forced down on his chest again, and this time he leaned down the ground. His hand found Luke's throat, and his fist collided with his face. "You ain't so strong now ain't ya?"_

_When Scotty was finished with him, he was lying in pain, his ribs fractured, and his face bloody and raw. "You come near her again, and you'll have me to deal with."_

_With that Scotty left, leaving Luke on the floor. He casually walked to his car, feeling relieved, but at the same time, guilty for not having talked to Lilly about this earlier._

_When he arrived home, Lilly was sitting on the couch, waiting for his reappearance. She noticed the blood that was splayed out across his shirt, his bruised knuckles, and the pure anger in his eyes._

"_What'd you do?"_

_Scotty held back the need he felt to pull her into a tight embrace and cry. He hated to see her like this. "I dealt with him."_

"_Scotty..."_

"_No Lil. I did something that needed to be done."_

_Lilly bit her lip, thinking for a few seconds. "Thank you."_

"_It's nothin'. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want too."_

_Lilly felt relieved, hoping to let it pass. "One thing though, 0/10, how bad?"_

_Scotty felt a wave of pride wash over him. "Definitely a 10."_

_Lilly didn't know whether to feel pleased, or hurt. Scotty removed his jacket, and threw it over the back of the couch. He then settled down next to her, taking in her shaken form. "I'm sorry Lil. But he deserved it. And I couldn't just sit here and see you hurt like this and not give him a feeling of what you're going through."_

"_I think I should go back to bed." Lilly was glad to have Scotty by her side. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have gotten out. She only hoped he would stay, even when she was well. He was her rock._


	5. Feeling Loved

**Chapter 5: **Feeling Loved

**Authors Note: **Again, sorry for the short chapter. Busy life calls for short chapters. I guess it's better then having to update every weekend.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Scotty to watch Lilly cry, nor know she was in pain. Yet, he knew he was the only one she felt comfortable enough with to let go. He rubbed circles into her shoulder as she rested. It wasn't until Lilly looked up at him did he realise she wasn't yet asleep.

"I'm kinda hungry."

Scotty smiled, standing up, groaning as he did. "What would you like?"

"Take out?"

Scotty rolled his eyes, twitching his nose. "So you gonna tell me, that I just got up, out of my very comfortable position, to be told that I really didn't have to get up at all."

Lilly giggled slightly, winking at him. "Sorry."

Scotty let out a small growl, collapsing onto the couch. He moved quickly to her body, his hands roaming over her body. Lilly yelped out loud, trying to push his hands away. He tickled her belly, then her arms and then her neck.

Scotty wondered whether he was moving too fast. _Am I scaring her? _His thoughts were pushed away as she pushed him back onto the couch. His head pained, but that subsided when Lilly sat down on top of him, straddling his hips. "Play nice!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, running hands through her hair. He almost got lost in the moment, until she pulled back out of reach, though still resting on his legs.

"Still not ready."

"I know. It's just hard not to want to kiss you, you're so gorgeous."

Lilly blushed intensely, a wide smile spread, and her eyes glistened. "Scotty..."

"Yeah?"

She looked away, staring at the TV. "You mean that?"

Scotty raised his eyebrows, moving her head back to face him. "Of course. You're absolutely stunning."

_Luke never said that. _Lilly lent down quickly, finding her inner strength to be confident enough to go further. Her lips found his, and she instantly melted into his touch.

For Scotty it came as a shock. After a few seconds, he decided to not put the moment to waste. Without wanting to push her too far, his hand slipped into one of hers that rested on the couch. His other hand found her cheek, and responded to her kiss. Scotty had never had a kiss so radiant in his life. Lilly's lips were soft, moist and so smooth.

Before he could take in any more, Lilly pulled back. Her finger ran over her lips, smiling as she scooted over to the other end of the couch. "That was nice."

Scotty was unable to talk, and let out a sound that he'd never heard of before.

"Sorry." Lilly whispered, her arms wrapping around her abdomen.

Scotty looked up confused. "For what?"

"I said I wasn't ready, twice. And then I kissed you."

Scotty sat up, sitting directly in front of her. "It's okay, I know you're going through a lot, and at different times you feel different things. I can deal with that."

"Thanks for...you know...not, uh, taking advantage, well not advantage..."

"I won't push you Lil, we go by your pace. Whatever that is, and whenever it is."

Lilly smiled up at Scotty, amazed at how soft hearted he could be.

Lilly ran back into the bedroom, pouncing on Scotty. "Scotty! Scotty quick! SCOTTY!"

His eyes flashed open, his hands finding her waist. "What? What's going on?"

Tears ran down her face, her eyes shining with fear and her shaking body going numb. "He's here."

Scotty reached over to his drawers, pulling out his gun. "Stay here."

"No!" Lilly's voice hitched, her scream ringing in Scotty's ears.

Scotty pulled her up onto her feet, steadying her, and pulling her along with him as he left his bedroom. Lilly's arms wrapped around his waist, she lent her face into the crook of his neck and sobbed harder.

Scotty checked the living room, it was clear. So was the rest of the house. "Where was he?"

Lilly's voice was croaky. "He, he wasss, at, the door. I HEARD HIM!"

Scotty's hand rubbed her cheek, letting go and quickly moving toward the door. He swung open the door, poking his head and gun out. He was gone.

"Are you sure Lil?"

Lilly nodded rapidly, her body starting to shake again. Scotty stepped back inside, locking the door and pulling her into his arm. "I'm here Lilly. It's okay."

He placed kisses to her head, and smoothed the back of her head.

"H, he, he said, he said...he was, he was gonna kill me. Scotty. He was, was going too."

Lilly's sobs made her speech hard to understand, and Scotty could clearly see how effected she was.

"He can't get you Lil, I've got you." It killed Scotty to see her like this, over and over again. When she was starting to move on, starting to see how much she had left in the world, things just got worse.

As he rocked her to sleep, he went over possible ways to get a Lilly away from Luke. Away from her house, and everything that reminded her of him. _What would she say to a vacation?_ Scotty was sure Stillman would be fine with it; he knew how she was hurting. Lilly however, her reaction to it would be the hardest. Scotty was sure her answer would be no. He just needed to convince her it would help her move on. A vacation would do her good.

He looked down at the sleep Lilly, her eyes were shut, her mouth was slightly opened, all Scotty wanted to do was lean down and place a soft kiss to her lips. He settled for placing a tender kiss to her hair line. Scotty reached for the blanket that lay over the couch, he wrapped it around Lilly and himself. She stirred in her sleep, tightening her grip around him.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, resting his head against hers.


	6. Slowly Getting There

**Chapter 6: Slowly Getting There**

**Author's Note: **Is there anyone who would like to have their fanfiction shown off on a fansite for Kathryn Morris? Please let me know if you do. Oh, and fan art too ;)

* * *

"You think I imagined it didn't you."

Scotty looked up from the kitchen counter, looking over at Lilly who was staring at him intensely. "No, I don't. I believe you."

Relief washed over her as she shuffled over to him. "I don't want to go to work today."

A smile spread across Scotty's face as he handed her a plate of eggs on toast. "Good, you can stay home then."

"But I want you to stay with me."

Scotty knew this would come to this point. "Lil..."

"I don't want to be alone!" Lilly's voice was uneven, her hands trying to steady the plate.

"I don't know if boss will allow it, but I'll ask him for a few days off. With pay, 'cause I need it right now."

Lilly didn't know how to thank him, so she settled for a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you."

As Lilly left the kitchen, Scotty pulled out his cell.

"_Stillman."_

"Hey boss, it's Scotty."

"_Everything okay?"_

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could get some time off? Lilly needs me right now."

John had feared this. Scotty wasn't the only one who had seen her struggling. All he wanted was for Lilly to get back on track, the team needed her. _"You have 3 weeks. Do what you can. We can't lose her Scotty."_

"Sure thing boss," he flipped his cell shut, throwing it on the counter. As he grabbed his plate and moved to the living room, he spotted Lilly eating. Scotty wasn't sure what it was, but something about her looked so adorable. She was curled up, her plate resting her stomach and thighs. She slowly ate, her eyes captured on the wall. Her smile took his breath away.

"God, you're beautiful."

Lilly's head shot up, her smile widening. "You're not too bad yourself."

Scotty gave an approving look of himself as his eyes moved to his feet. "I called boss. He gave us three weeks."

Lilly's eyes widened, not believing what she just heard. "I only wanted a day..."

Scotty sat down on the couch, taking a big bite of his toast. "Yeah, about that...I was thinking." He swallowed his food, setting the toast back down on the plate. "How about we go on vacation?"

"What?"

"You and me. We get away from here. Go somewhere where we can relax. You know, without Luke, and the reminders of him."

Lilly was a bit sceptical of the idea. However, the one thing that warmed her heart was the compassion Scotty was showing her. "I don't know."

"It'll do both of us good. Besides, we'll have more time to be alone."

Lilly had to admit that having time alone with Scotty would definitely be worth it. All she wanted to do was lie in his arms all day, and listen to his heart beat. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere. Somewhere quiet, peaceful, just us."

Lilly smiled up at him, watching as he ate the last of his toast. "I guess. As long as your there."

"Always Lil."

Scotty packed fairly quickly; he was determined to get away from all the mess that was destined in Philly.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Lilly asked, watching as he packed the rest of his suitcase.

"Not yet. We'll just drive, and see where it takes us."

Lilly was lying on Scotty's bed, playing with the sheets. "I don't think you have this planned out well Valens."

Scotty chuckled to himself. He hated it when Lilly called him Valens. It was as if they were strictly professional. "Don't worry; it'll all be worth it."

"And when are we going to pack my things, mister?"

Scotty zipped up his suitcase, smiling down at her. "Now." He jumped onto the bed, placing soft kisses down her neck. It tickled her, her hands finding his neck. As his lips slipped down further, reaching the buttons on his shirt, she pushed him away.

"Please don't."

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically. "Get carried away."

As he lifted his suitcase up, Lilly followed him. "Should I get dressed," she asked.

"Just put on some of my sweat pants and shirt. You can get changed back at your place."

Scotty disappeared outside to his car, leaving Lilly to get changed. As she slipped on his clothes, she took in his scent, sighing. The smell of his aftershave drove her crazy. Lilly pulled Scotty's shirt up to her chest, holding it tight. It made her feel safe, made her feel comfortable.

She was interrupted when Scotty knocked on the door. "You changed yet?"

Lilly answered by opening the door, and grabbing his hand. "Can we go?"

Scotty nodded, he slipped on his shoes, and Lilly did the same. Soon enough, they arrived at her house. Lilly almost ran inside, realising she had totally forgotten about her cats. The neglected cats had clearly missed Lilly. The first thing she did was feet them, and then she was gone.

Scotty followed her upstairs, hoping the vacation would turn out well. He entered her bedroom, watching as he shoved things into her suitcase. Lilly had changed. She now wore a pair of jeans, and a black long sleeve top.

"Lil...there gonna get creased. No need to hurry."

Lilly bit her lip, flipping her suitcase over and emptying it. "If I get the things, can you pack it for me?"

Scotty sat down on the bed, starting to fold her small pieces of clothing. "Sure."

As he did so, Lilly disappeared into the bathroom. "Three weeks right?" she called out.

"Yep."

Lilly soon returned, placing a makeup bag into the zip inside her suitcase.

"What's inside there?"

"Shampoo, conditioner, make up, tampons, and some other things I may need."

Scotty realised his blunt question would warrant unwanted answers. Lilly helped fold some of her clothes, and she didn't notice at all when Scotty's breathe caught in his throat.

Lilly had forgotten that she had grabbed lingerie, and Scotty was caught in shock when he picked up lacy underwear. It reminded him of Lilly. He didn't know why. It was cute, and simple, just like Lilly.

"Oh my god!"

The material was snatched from his hand and in a second so was the rest of the lingerie.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't notice they were there."

Lilly blushed deeply, her beating erratically. "Yeah well, I need something to wear under my clothes."

Scotty smiled brightly. _Yep, she's cute alright._ He continued to fold the rest of her clothes, and soon enough, her suitcase was packed.

"What about the cats?"

Scotty's mind went black. _Damn cats!_ Lilly wouldn't leave without making sure her cats were taken care of. "We'll drop them off at Kat's place."

"Maybe she won't want them."

"Veronica will be okay with it, she loves cats."

Lilly nodded, settling for his solution.

* * *

Lilly walked up to Kat's door, along with Scotty. She held the cats, while Scotty held two bags. One with cat's food and cats litter. The other with a cat's tray and cats bowls.

They knocked, and almost immediately the door opened. Before Lilly or Scotty could say anything, a man called a cheerful hello.

"Bell?"

He grinned widely, calling out for Kat. She showed up, looking confusingly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh...boss gave Lilly and I some time off. We were hoping you could take care of her cats while we were gone."

"Sure."

"Where are you going?" Bell asked, grabbing the two bags.

"Don't know yet." Lilly handed Kat the cats, and gave her a small hug. "Thank you."

Kat smiled, and waved a cheerful goodbye as Lilly and Scotty travelled back to their car.

"Well, there clearly in a good mood." Scotty opened the door for Lilly, and then got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Well, it's great to see Kat happy."

Scotty took a hold of her hand, pulled it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the outside of her hand. "That'll be us soon enough."


	7. Healing

**Chapter 7: **Healing

**

* * *

**

They had only been driving for half an hour when Lilly was already starting to feel tired.

"Are we nearly there?" she asked, caressing her forehead.

"Nope. I wanna make sure we're pretty far away." Before Scotty could continue, he glanced over at Lilly. Her eyes were fluttering open and shut, her face paler than normal.

"You alright Lil?"

She nodded slowly, looking up at him. "Yeah."

"You don't look too good."

"I'm just really tired."

A frown spread, and Scotty gently pulled her closer. With one hand on the steering wheel, he used the other to wrap around her shoulder as she leaned against his body. "Try to get some sleep alright, I'll let you know if I find somewhere good."

The offer was too hard to resist, Lilly found herself asleep in no time.

While she slept, Scotty drove around, looking for peaceful cabins or apartments to reside at. After driving for a few hours, Scotty hadn't come close to any holiday homes. He decided to pull over at a gas station and ask for help.

As he went inside, Lilly instantly felt his presence disappear. She sat up in the car, relief washing over her when she realised the pain in her head had also disappeared. Lilly looked up when the car door opened.

"You're awake."

Scotty handed her a coffee, and placed a few bags on the back seat.

As Lilly sipped her drink, she lifted her eye's to his. "What's in the bags?"

"Just some snacks and sweets."

"You know where we're going yet?" she asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Yep."

"Where?"

"A holiday resort in Miami."

"Oh...quiet?"

"Indeed. We'll have our own pool, house, spa, everything." He handed her a flyer, clearly of the location they were travelling to. It looked fairly eye catching.

"It looks okay."

Scotty started up the car, but felt quiet hurt. "Okay?"

"Sorry. It does look really good, I just..."

"Lil?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

Lilly finished her coffee in record time, placing it the cup holder in front of her. Unlucky for her, Scotty was not leaving until he found out what was bothering her.

"You can tell me Lil. I'll listen."

"I just...what if we don't work out Scotty?"

Scotty sighed, pinching the skin between his eyes. "We will. You know why? 'Cause we're gonna take this at your pace. As slow or fast as you want."

"I know. But what if something happens and it ends badly? I don't wanna lose our friendship Scotty."

Lilly's eyes started to tear up, Scotty reaching over to caress her cheek. "I promise it won't turn out like that. Even if things end, which I'm certain they won't, we'll always be friends. Always. You mean too much to me to just throw everything away over a break up."

Lilly leaned into his touch, clinging to his shoulders. "I need you Scotty."

"I know baby."

He pulled her into his lap, and let her cry for a little while longer. Lilly's cries subsided and she snaked her hand up to back of his head. "Thank you," she whispered, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

Lilly fell asleep again, so Scotty placed her back into her seat, secured her then started to drive off. Every now and then he would reach over and rub her hand, just to reassure her he was there and wasn't leaving.

A few hours later, Scotty pulled in to the parking lot. Lilly was sleeping quietly, and he thought it would be a shame, and completely cruel to wake her. So, while she slept peacefully, he made their reservations at the front desk, carried their suitcases up to their suite, and then came back for Lilly.

She awoke when he pulled her into his arms.

"Are we here?" she whispered sleepily.

"Yep, don't worry, I've sorted everything out."

Lilly curled in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I slept well."

"That's great to hear."

As Scotty pushed through the doors of their suite, Lilly turned her head to look. It was bright. And big. Her eyes widened and she smiled to herself. "It's amazing."

Scotty pressed a kiss to her hairline, then sat her down on the nearest hard surface, which turned out to be a table.

"You want me to unpack the suitcases?" Scotty asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"No. I'm hungry, I want to sit down with you and eat."

Scotty smiled and leaned back. "Good thing they have room service." He ordered a variety of different foods, and then sat down on the couch with Lilly.

"Did you have a look around?"

"Yeah. It's gorgeous."

Scotty nodded, pointing up to the glass window. "You see the view?"

"Mmhmm. Breathtaking."

Lilly was amazed at just how much Scotty cared for her. "This is gonna be a lot of money..."

"Don't worry about it Lil, I got it covered."

"But Scotty-"

"I said don't worry."

Lilly bit her lip, holding back her anger. She knew he cared for her, and wanted to make her feel at ease, but this would cost a lot. On the pay checks that they both shared, neither of them could afford this even if they joined back accounts.

"I still think that we should have-"

"Lilly. Stop. These few weeks are for relaxing. Just you and me. Money comes later. I can afford it, trust me on that."

Lilly decided that was the end of that discussion. Scotty was right. They were there to relax. She wanted to do nothing else but that.

"Okay. So...shall we watch something?"

Scotty nodded, and reached for the remote. As he flicked through the channels, he settled for a romantic movie. It was calming, he though. A good way to put Lilly's mind at ease.

The food came and Scotty got it. They sat down and ate as the movie played.

"Scotty." Lilly interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking of going for a shower."

"Okay. Go for it then."

Lilly smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I was hoping maybe you could join me?"

Scotty's eyes widened at her intentions. "Lil..."

"It's okay. I want too."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Lilly quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. Scotty's thoughts disappeared as she turned in the hall, pushing him against the wall and sliding her tongue in his mouth. He was doing his job well. Lilly was healing.


	8. Realising

**Chapter 8: **Realising

* * *

Scotty lay in bed with Lilly by his head, her head on his chest and their legs entangled. He rubbed small circles over the small of her back, every now and then placing a kiss into her hair.

"Scotty."

"Mm?"

"I'm hungry."

Scotty groaned, closing his eyes. "Can't move Lil, I'm spent."

Lilly slowly sat up slowly, pulling the covers up with her. "You're so lazy."

Scotty chuckled, grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her back down. "Excuse me?"

Lilly squealed loudly, trying to pull back. "Sorry."

Scotty pushed her back down against the covers, kissing his way down her neck. "After that you expect me to be all lively?"

Lilly laughed as he nipped at her ear. "No."

After a few minutes of enjoying her smooth, pale skin, Scotty pulled back and collapsed against the covers. "I really am spent."

Lilly giggled faintly, sitting back up. "Well, I am really hungry, so I'll go order dinner."

"Get me pizza."

"What sort?"

"Any."

Lilly nodded, finding his shirt and slipping it over her head. As she walked through their holiday house, she stared in awe. If she got lost, Scotty wouldn't be able to hear her call for help. As she found the phone, she called room service. After she did so, she walked over to the window. It was getting dark, yet the view was still amazing. It looked over a beach and other houses.

Lilly wasn't sure how long room service would be, so she decided to go back to bed with Scotty. She hadn't planned to sleep with him yet. Somehow, she felt comfortable enough to trust him. He was simply amazing.

When she entered the bedroom, Scotty was still lying down.

"God Valens, we didn't even have two rounds."

Scotty smiled widely, moving his hands behind his head. "It was pretty damn good."

"Don't get too full of yourself. You we're like a teenager who still had his virginity."

His wave of pride subsided, and he sat up. "Only 'cause I was tryna go easy on you. You know, seeing what you're going through."

"Mmhmm." Lilly could see he was starting to take it seriously, so she leaned against the wall, crossing her legs. "Not as virile as I expected," she said winking.

Scotty glared at her, throwing a pillow across the room which landed at her feed.

"Yep, your aim pretty much sucks."

"Hey! I know I'm good. I just didn't want to scare you or anything. But I can do better."

Lilly laughed, picking up the pillow and sitting down next to him. "I'm kidding Scotty, you're amazing."

They two shared a passionate kiss, before lying back down.

"So...we're you pleased?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes. And, thank you for not rushing. Now, can we stop talking about your performance?"

Scotty chuckled, wrapping his hand around her waist. "You know what I remember?"

"What?"

"The day I first met you."

Lilly smiled, placing her hands on top of his. "Me too."

"You we're so gorgeous. Still are. I tried to impress you, ended up making a fool of myself."

"I thought you were cute, but a jackass." Lilly turned her head top face his, looking up at him. "I was kinda attracted to you..."

"Me too," he whispered, tightening his grip around her waist. "We could have been together then, if I didn't stuff it all up."

Lilly's smile disappeared, hating to be reminded of her sister and his encounter. "You needed someone. It just wasn't me."

"It should have been you."

Lilly went quiet; wondering what would have happened if he chose her instead of Chris.

"I'm sorry, Lil," he whispered into her ear, guilt in his voice clearly being heard.

"I moved on. As long as your here now, nothing matters."

They both remained that way for a few more minutes, Scotty's arms wrapped around her waist, Lilly's arms resting on top of his. Lilly leaning back into his touch and Scotty holding her tight. However, the doorbell rang, and Lilly had to get up seeing Scotty was still unclothed.

As Lilly went to retrieve their food, Scotty got dressed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He travelled downstairs, in search for Lilly.

After they finished eating, Scotty felt like going for a swim.

"Wanna come join me?"

"Not really..." Lilly muttered, sipping her hot chocolate.

"How about you use the spa then?"

Lilly groaned, setting her cup down on the table. "Okay, just give me a minute."

She changed into her bikini and then followed Scotty outside. It was quite warm outside, yet dark. Lilly jumped into the spa, while Scotty swam in the pool. Lilly stared up at the sky, admiring the stars.

As she thought, she remembered back to when she was with Luke. She thought she had loved him. Correction, she had loved him. He had treated her as if she was extremely precious. He was perfect. Then things changed, he got aggressive and violent. Luckily for her, Scotty had helped her. If it wasn't for him, she would have been in the same predicament.

Lilly came to Scotty, needing his help. He took her in, helping her heal. _Why did I go to him? _As much as she'd like to deny it, Lilly had always been attracted to Scotty. But what is something more? Why had she been jealous of Chris? Or any other girlfriend he had been with that she knew of? Why had she desperately wanted him to take her back to his room when they travelled to Nashville? Why had she wanted to punch Charlene in the face? Why had she wanted Scotty to stay when she asked him to leave when her mum died?

It was all more than attraction. _I'm in love with him. _Lilly sat there in spa, the cooling water around her far from her mind. Lilly was in love with Scotty.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lilly hadn't noticed Scotty leave the pool and move over to her. He stood above the spa, staring at Lilly who was now in her own little world. "Lil?"

Suddenly she looked up, flushing scarlet. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah...was just thinking."

Scotty slowly entered the spa, moving closer to Lilly. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "'Bout what?"

Lilly pulled back, moving backwards until she collided with the end of the spa. "Nothing."

Scotty's gaze turned serious, his eyes filled with worry. "What's going on?"

Before she could answer, Lilly climbed out of the spa and started running inside. Scotty quickly followed her, calling after her. He ran upstairs, pushing the bedroom door open. "Lilly!"

He could here movement inside the bathroom; he followed the noise, pushing through. Lilly collided with him, her hands full with her toiletries. Scotty was almost certain he saw tears in her eyes, but when she ducked her head, he wasn't sure.

"What are you doing Lil?"

She didn't answer, only pulled up her suitcase. Luckily for her, they hadn't unpacked yet. She shoved the toiletries inside the makeup bag then through them in.

"Lil where are you going?" Scotty grabbed her wrists, gripping them tightly. "You ain't leaving!"

Lilly cried out, fighting against his hold. Scotty realised that his grip was hurting her, and would bring back memories. "Shit, sorry Lil."

Lilly quickly grabbed her suitcase, dragging it along the floor. Scotty moved to the door, blocking the exit. "Lilly!"

"Let me go," she cried, looking down at the floor.

"Nah Lil, I can't. Tell me what's going on."

"Pleaseee."

"Lil, you can tell me."

Lilly sobbed harder, her grip on the suitcase loosening. When the suitcase hit the floor, Scotty moved towards her, the sound ringing in his ears. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm here," he muttered slowly, smoothing back her hair.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Scotty pulled back, looking into her eyes confusingly.

"For falling in love with you."


	9. I'll Be There

**Chapter 9: **I'll Be There

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **DreaminDaze** for her help with where to go for the next few chapters :)

* * *

Scotty was almost certain he had heard wrong. As much as he'd like to pretend he hadn't heard the words slip from her mouth, he couldn't. Half of him was jumping for joy, yet the other half didn't know how to handle it without scaring her off.

"It's okay," he finally was able to get his mouth moving.

Lilly pulled back, stumbling backwards. "No it's not okay! Look what happened the last time I fell in love?" Lilly lifted her shirt, the scar on abdomen visible.

"Lilly-"

"I can't fall in love with you."

"I ain't gonna hurt you." Scotty stayed standing in his position, deciding it was best not move and freak her out any more than she was.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"You've known me long enough to know that I can't see you hurt."

Lilly wiped away the tears that were now running down her cheeks. "He hurt me so much."

Scotty's heart broke at the blonde who was now breaking down in front of him.

"It still hurts..."

Lilly collapsed onto the bed, her head falling into her hands. Scotty sat beside her, but made no move to touch her.

"I remember when he first hit me...I could almost swear he was going to kill me...then the day after that, he, uh, he took my out to lunch and said he was sorry...I shouldn't have forgiven him! I was so bloody stupid!"

Scotty's anger raised, but he bit his lip knowing this was no time to bring out any violence.

"He promised me never again Scotty. And then it happened the next week. And then the next week."

Lilly's tears dripped down onto her bare legs, then realising she was still in her bikini. Scotty sat there, listening to her opening. He didn't really know what had brought her to spill many things to him at that very moment, but he sat there and listened quietly.

"It got worse each time. A slap. Then a punch...then a kick, slap, punch, altogether...then he would push me onto the bed. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to fight him so bad. But...the voice inside my head, it told me to suck it up. He didn't mean it. He was only angry. It hurt so much."

Each time Lilly spoke, it got harder for Scotty to listen. He couldn't possibly imagine how hard it must have been for her. His eye's watered and he cursed himself when tears started to fall.

Lilly stopped, not wanting to share anymore. She stood up, staring down at him. "Maybe if I came to you earlier, things wouldn't be this bad."

That was when Scotty made his move to her. He wrapped his arms her torso, trying hold to hold back his tears. He was there to comfort Lilly, not there for Lilly to comfort him.

He pulled her down onto the bed, pulling the covers over them. He didn't care what either of them were dressed in, only that Lilly was okay.

* * *

The next morning Scotty awoke early. He sat in bed, watching the sleeping woman next to him. Lilly needed to talk. The more she talked, the more she heal. He didn't want to push her, but he felt she was ready. Lilly had spilled many details of what Luke had done to her the previous night. He was hoping she would do the same today.

Scotty looked over as he heard a sigh escape Lilly's mouth. She was awake, looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well? Excluding the obvious."

"Yeah."

Lilly went to sit up, but Scotty gently pushed her back down. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"I don't want to talk," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't push her.

"Look Lil, I know I was taking things at your pace, but you need to talk. Keeping it down won't do anything but push the feelings away, they'll come back, worse."

"It's hard to talk about it." Lilly confessed, placing with the cross that hung from his neck.

"I can't begin to imagine..."

"Where do I start?" Lilly knew Scotty was right. As much as it hurt her, she needed to move on.

"Where ever you feel comfortable enough."

"Okay...well, I guess I should tell you that he...he um, didn't only hit me. Sometimes he would...rape me. Well it's not really rape, considering I was his girlfriend."

Scotty stared in shock. Pushing his anger away, he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Nah Lil, just 'cause your his girlfriend don' mean he can do that to you."

"It's the affects of what I did."

"That what he told you?"

Lilly sunk down into the pillows, trying hard to convince herself this was not her fault. "Maybe, if I was just easier to be with, he wouldn't have had to get violent."

Scotty closed his eyes shut, then reopened them. "Lil, listen to me. Nothing that you could have done would warrant him to do that to you."

"But-"

"No but's! No women deserved to be treated like that. 'Specially you."

"I wanna believe that..."

"You gotta believe that!" Scotty cupped her face, staring deeply into her eyes. "You know none of this is your fault!"

Lilly smiled, gripping the back of his neck. "I'm trying to get it into my head. I'm getting there, just need more time."

As Scotty placed a kiss to her forehead, Lilly melted into his touch. "I'm just glad it's over. I can't go through that again."

"You won't have to, I'll protect you."

Scotty didn't spot the pain in her eyes, each time she spoke getting harder. He decided to stop the talking, and pulled her back down against the covers. "Still tired?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, pulling the covers over her. "I'll go make breakfast."

"No!" Lilly gripped his hand, pulling back down to the bed. "Stay with me."

"Ain't you hungry?" He looked down at her pale face, worrying for her health.

"No. I just want you to stay with me.

Scotty nodded, and slipped under the covers with her. Lilly rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Hey Lil?"

"Yeah..."

"I just wanted to let you know...I'm in love with you too."


	10. Downhill

**Chapter 10: **Downhill

* * *

Lilly was half asleep when Scotty muttered his feelings to her. She desperately wanted to reply, but she failed to do so as sleep found her. As Scotty waited for a reply, he held his breathe. One minute passed. And then two. Scotty started to worry, rubbing her arm gently.

"Lil?"

He lowered his head to her level, groaning as he saw her fast asleep. Scotty was sure it sounded perfect, and sweet, and was hoping she would at least hear it. He thumped his head back against the bed and closed his eyes. He was almost certain sleep would not find him now.

Lilly awoke to the sound of soft snoring. She smiled as she looked up at her sleeping partner. As she gazed at his face, her mind wondered to the night before. Had she imagined it? She didn't know whether it was a dream, and she found it hard to even think about asking Scotty whether it was reality or not.

Lilly controlled herself from wanting to grip his arms and shake him awake. If he loved her back, maybe this could work? _No. _She couldn't ask him, it would bring up feelings she didn't want to face, at least not yet.

"Hi."

Lilly's thoughts drifted away, smiling as Scotty awoke. "Hey."

Scotty closed his eyes, savouring the moment of Lilly's thigh resting against his now alert member. Lilly did not fail to notice this either, but decided to stay in the position she was.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"So so."

Lilly laid back down on his chest, realising there wasn't exactly much to say.

"Lilly..."

"What?"

"Do you remember...anything about last night?"

Lilly chuckled at the odd question. "Yes Scotty, I think I can remember last night. My memory ain't that bad."

Scotty shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean?" Lilly lifted her head, resting higher on his chest and looking into his eyes.

"Before you fell asleep?"

Lilly's voice caught in her throat. _He did say it. _Scotty immediately noticed the shock and fear in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, her eyes darting from left to right.

"Did I freak you out?"

"No."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to freak you out. I just wanted you to know...I hoped it would put you at ease a little...seeing, you know, you kinda, told me the same thing."

Lilly's eyes rested back on Scotty, trying to hold back the fear that threatened to escape. "I want to take things slow. But, I just can't help it. I love you. Every time I sleep, I think of you. Every time I daze out, I think of you. Every time I get up, I want you. Every time I'm scared, I want only you."

Scotty warmed at her words, reaching up and rubbing her cheek. "And every time, I wake up, all I want is you to be by my side. Not for a day. Not for a month. Forever."

Lilly wasn't sure about _forever. _She wasn't good with forever's. She wasn't good with months. "Forever is not something I do," she whispered, hoping not to hurt his feelings. She felt less freaked out she ever had in a relationship.

"I know. I get that. That's why we'll take it slow, see where it takes us."

Lilly knew the offer was too hard to refuse. "Okay...I'm hungry."

After placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Scotty got out of bed and changed, almost running downstairs to order room service. Meanwhile Lilly lay in bed, contemplating what they could do for the rest of the day. As much as she enjoyed lying down in bed with Scotty all day, she wanted to get out.

Scotty returned, and Lilly moved over to make space for him.

"What should we do today?" Lilly asked quietly, looking towards the curtains to see the sun peaking through.

"Uh, don't know. What do you feel like?"

"Maybe we can go for a walk on the beach..."

Scotty couldn't help the feeling; all he wanted to do was cuddle and kiss her. She was adorable. "Sure," he mumbled with a smile, kissing her cheek. "You're so cute!"

Lilly blushed deeply, squatting his hand away that was trying to reach out for her hand.

"Come on," he whispered, pushing her back down onto the bed.

She giggled, which Scotty found unbelievably attractive. His lips found her neck, and her hands found his hair. "I really...want to...go to...the beach." Her breath became heavy, and her words rolled together. "Scotty, I'm serious!" She found herself losing the last bit of modesty she had left.

"Okay, okay."

Scotty sat up, releasing all contact with Lilly, knowing he was having a hard time controlling himself. "I need to have a shower though.

"Okay. I'll eat then, but I'll save some for you."

Scotty disappeared in a matter of moments, leaving Lilly alone. So she travelled downstairs, waiting for room service to arrive. As she did so, she felt quite relieved, seeing the 'love' talk went to well. She couldn't help but love Scotty; he was always there for her. Although Lilly was frightened and overwhelmed with her feelings, she knew that her love for Scotty would never disappear.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lilly stood up, expecting room service. However, she did not get what she expected. Her eyes widened as her eyes caught Luke's. She immediately went to slam the door shut, but his feet stopped her from doing so.

"SCOTTY!" Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs, turning on her feet to run upstairs. Luke's hands reached out, wrapping around her waist. She kicked and screamed, calling out for Scotty.

However, in the midst of his shower, Scotty was unable to hear. Lilly felt herself weakening, but she fought back, not wanting to let go this easily.

As Luke tried his best to pull her away, Lilly grabbed the nearest surface, holding on for her life. Luke made no move to speak, tightening his grip on her. His moved to her hair, pulling her head backwards, and then hitting her across her pale face. Lilly screamed, her struggle to fight back stopping as she clutched her face in pain. Luke took this opportunity to overpower her, pulling her hands behind her back and dragging her out the door. Lilly cried out in pain, wishing that Scotty would be there to make the pain and hurt go away. She slumped against Luke's body, feeling the world turning as her head pained.

* * *

Scotty wrapped the towel around his waist, making his way downstairs. He felt refreshed, and was hoping Lilly left him some food, seeing his stomach was growling furiously.

"Leave anything?" he asked, reaching the wooden floor. His eyes widened at his sight. Many appliances now lay on the floor, broken and damaged. Drops of blood smeared over the floor, the door left wide open.

"Lilly," he whispered, running upstairs in search of clothes and his gun.


	11. Ain't Ready For Goodbye

**Chapter 11: **Ain't Ready For Goodbye

**Author's Note: **I am extremely, really, really sorry for not updating sooner. I had to get my laptop reimaged. Stupdily, I forgot to save my work. I thought I had it on my USB, ended up not having it. I've re-written this chapter to the best of my knowledge, but seeing I don't know exaclty what I had down, the direction of the story may change a bit, and seem odd. If so, sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_"I don't think I'll ever be able to handle it if I see him again."_

The words repeated in Scotty's head, over and over again as he ran down the beach. _How could I have been stupid? How could lose Lil? _A mixture of fear and guilt spread through him. Scotty was clueless to where Luke would take Lilly. He ran down the small cosy streets, his gun in his hand and his eyes watering as tears dripped down his face.

"Lil!" His voice was shaky, hit hitching each time he called out her name. Soon enough, he returned to their suite. After reaching the front desk of the ranch, he paced towards the dark headed woman staring at her computer screen. "Have you seen a, uh, a blonde woman? Blue, blue eyes, pale, skinny?"

The woman raised her eyebrows suspiciously, tilting her head to the side. "I've seen many women like that..."

"Tall. Really pretty...With a man? A man. Maybe...looking uncomfortable, like she was being pressured."

The older woman raised her hand, rubbing her temply. "What did he look like?"

"Light brown hair, usually pushed back. Blue eyes. Muscular, probably holding her close."

The woman shook her head, letting her head fall back down to her computer. "Sorry."

Scotty almost shouted in anger. He turned quickly, running out the door. Once at the parking lot, he noticed his car was missing. His eyes widened, fists clenching at his side. "Son of a bitch!" In a heat of anger, his fists collided with the nearest car. His arm pushing through the drivers window. He jumped in the car, skillfully starting the engine. Scotty drove fast, determined to rescue Lilly. _Why can't he give up? _Of course Lilly was special, gorgeous, and smart. But why did Luke have to persist? Scotty cringed inside, praying for Luke to let Lilly go, and let her move on with her life.

* * *

Luke drove slowly, craddling Lilly's head in his lap. She was unconcious. He smiled proudly as he drove through the streets. He too was unaware of where he was travelling too. As long as he had Lilly with him, he was sure everything would be fine. Lilly stirred in his lap, her hand roaming around her surrondings. Luke's hand found her haid, smoothing her hair. "Sweet, sweet Lilly."

Immediately, Lilly tried to raise her head. However, she was stopped from doing. Luke's hand pushed her back down, his grip tightening. "No. Be a good girl Lilly."

"Scotty," she moaned, whimpering as her head pained.

"Be quite...Just be quiet. Everything will be okay."

He continued to drive slowly, smiling as he thought of the situation he was now in. He had Lilly to himself.

* * *

"911 Emergency."

"My girlfriend...um, my partner. She's been kidnapped."

"What's her name sir?"

Scotty hung up fastly, aware that the police could do no more than he could. Then again, he was the police. He dialled the office, hoping to speak to Stillman.

"Sitllman."

"Boss." Before Scotty could prevent it, tears rolled down his eyes as he sobbed harder. "He, h-he. He took, he took her."

"Scotty? What's going on?"

"Luke...he took her."

Stillman's voice hitched. Bitting his lip as he removed his glasses. "Where are you?"

"I...uh, I, I don't know...driving...boss, he's, he's gonna hurt her."

"How long has she been gone?"

"...hour."

"Couldn't have gotten far. You near the border of Miami?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Meet me there."

Scotty ran his hands through his hair, satly moisture connecting with his tongue. "Okay."

"And Scotty. Don't do anything stupid. We'll find her."

* * *

"Pleaseeeee. Let me go." Lilly begged, whimpering as Luke pulled her out of the car. Her hands were tied behind her back tightly. She used her feet to kick and step on his feet, sadly not oing much damage. Luke smiled wickedly, shoving her roughly into a room. A motel is what it looked like to her. It was dark inside, a bed the only thing in sight.

Luke's smile widened as he pushed her back onto the bed. Lilly struggled, her legs in the air as he moved towards her. "Relax," he whispered into her ear, kissing the crook of her neck. "I won't do anything...not yet at least."

Lilly cried out as his hand struck her face. Rope appeared out of thing air, and soon she tied to the bed, and her mouth taped. "Be good. I'll be back."

And then Luke was gone. Lilly close her eyes, imagining this was all a nightmare. She missed Scotty, his comforting touch and his soft kisses. She tried to call out, but she failed, and her tears began to increase as she went limp.

* * *

"I'm tracking his credit cars, bank account, his car, your car, and everything in his name. He makes any moves, we'll know about it." Stillman handed Scotty a coffee, turning the heat down.

"He's smart enough to not use them."

"It's gonna be hard to get around with a kidnapped detective who will not go down without a fight."

Scotty nodded slightly, hoping Lilly would push away the fear, and fight for her survival. Lilly was strong. Lilly would definitely not go down without a fight.

Stillman and Scotty drove around the streets, watching for Scotty's car. They had been driving for a few hours when Stillman's phone rang. Scotty's heart skipped a beat, almost losing control of the car.

"Stillman."

Scotty waited patitenly, although sure that his patience would soon run out.

"Thanks," he hung up quickly, looking over a Scotty. "Pull over."

"No."

"Scotty, you're not fit to drive. If you want to save her, I need to drive."

"No!" Scotty's voice raised, his foot pressing down harder on the accelarator. "I drive, we get there faster. Now tell me where."

"Harvey's Motel. 1 mile away. Drive fast. We need to get there, now!"

By the time they arrived, Luke was gone, along with Scotty's car. As clever as Luke was, Scotty was aware that Luke would not get away with abducting Lilly for long. He had very little resources, soon enough he would have to give up.

Stillman disappeared, looking to talk to the owner, while Scotty did his best to stay calm. He missed Lilly, and he was certain he would not let Luke go this time.

* * *

"I'll do anything, just let me go." Lilly sat in the back of the car, her hands and feet still tied together.

"No can do Lilly."

Her eyes shut slowly, her body numb.

"I don't get why we didn't last Lilly. We could have been...perfect together. But you had to go ruin it."

Her breathe caught, her eyes glaring in disgust. "We'll never be anything. You're pathetic!"

Luke's eyes darkened, clenching the steering wheel. "No, Lilly. You are the pathetic one. Took everything so damn seriously." His foot slammed on the brake, breathing hard. "One little hit. Ain't that bad! You're a cop, you need to be used to that thing!"

Lilly held her breathe, forcing herself to hold back the tears.

"You were weak. We could have been everything!" Luke continued to drive, but this time faster.

"No Luke. It'll never be like that...I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't...I deserve better than that. You scarred me...for life. Yet, you seem to think it's nothing."

"Bullshit!"

"You don't understand," she whispered. "And you never will. What you did, I'll never recover from."

"Recover." Luke spat, smiling evily. "Oh but you have Scotty, don't you now?"

Lilly ignored his remark, shaking her head in dusgust.

"Why be with me, when you can have your Cuban lover, right? You know what I wanna know? What's different about him...huh? What's so good about him?"

"He cares for me," she whispered, missing his touch.

"I care for you Lilly!" Luke almost screamed.

"You have a nice way of showing it."

"It was the only way to show you."

"You'll never be a man. Not even close."

"Shut up!"

"Why? It's the truth. You'll never be anything. I don't want you, Luke! Get that through your mind! I don't love you. I love Scotty!"

The speed of the car increased rapidly, Lilly starting to fear for her safety as Luke's hands began to tremble. "If we can't be together, then you shall suffer."

Lilly sqeezed her eyes shut, breathing hard. "I can't live without Lilly, so there's no reason for me to live. But, that always mean there no reason for you to live either."

Lilly's eyes flashed open in a flash of fear, she tried to scream as the car collided with a dark wall. However, her scream got lost when everything turned black, and Lilly felt herself letting go.


	12. Superman

**Chapter 12: **Superman

* * *

_Ouch. It hurt's...hello? Someone help. Anyone?. _To Lilly, everything was black. She lay in a hospital bed, her eyes shut, her body aching, and a fearful Scotty sitting next to her. _Scotty...help me. _

Lilly forced herself to open her eyes. Ever so slowly, she flickered them open. The brightness burned her eyes, never having seen such light before. _Shit. _She opened again, this time able to keep them open for a few seconds.

"Lil?"

_Scotty? Oh thank god. _Her heart stopped, her body aching to reach out and bring him closer. Lilly tried to force out speech from her mouth, but she was unable to open her mouth.

"Can you hear me?"

_Yes. _Lilly opened her eyes once more, twisting her head slowly, spotting Scotty. Her eyes shut again, then reopened. She let out a soft moan, sighing inside when she realised was able to let out anything at all.

"Hey baby."

_I miss you. _

Scotty gripped her hand, moving closer to her. "I'm gonna go get a doctor, okay, I'll be one minute." As he went to turn, he felt a light squeeze on his hand. He turned back to see Lilly staring up at him.

_Don't go. I need you. _Lilly gathered her strength, squeezing Scotty's hand yet again. "Stay," she whispered, nearly unheard.

Lilly smiled slightly when Scotty smiled down at her, his eyes lighting up. "Missed you," he whispered, rubbing her cheek.

That was the moment when Lilly realised where she was. Her head twictched as she took in surroundings. Hospital. Pain rippled through her as she looked down. _So many cords. _"I'm...hurt?"

Scotty frowned, hesitating before he spoke. "Yeah. But the doctors are looking after you. You're gonna be okay."

Lilly let her eyes close again, feeling safe as Scotty let his hand rest on her cheek, rubbing soft circles onto her bruised skin. As her eyes closed, she did her best to track back to Luke. _Black..._Lilly remebered the wall, the darkness, and the loud scream she let out when she called for Scotty. _How did I end up here? _She decided it was best to not question it. Scotty was there. As long as he was there, holding her, talking to her, she was safe.

"Tired," she murmured quietly, finding Scotty's hand.

"Sleep, okay?"

Lilly was sure she nodded, but she questioned whether the action came out. Her body felt weak, she felt drained and limp. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Lilly didn't fail to feel the loss of touch. Scotty's hand disappeared from her cheek, and then his hand from hers. She did her best to call him back, but she failed. Breathelessly, she whispered his name, and soon enough, he was back at her side.

* * *

"She's sleeping."

"I know." Scotty whispered, moving back to her side. "She was awake though, talkin' to me," he slipped his hand back into hers, replacing his other hand at her cheek.

"Spoke to you?" The doctor moved to Lilly's side, looking up at the monitor next to her.

"Yeah. But she started to feel sleepy again, fell asleep."

The tall doctor nodded, closing the folder in his hand. "Not much I can do right now. She seems fine. When she's up to chatting, let me know."

Scotty felt quite mad at the doctor. _Lilly's more important than that, she's special. _He sighed loudly, lying his head her stomach. _Much more special. _

* * *

"You wanna talk about it?"

Lilly looked up at Scotty, staring at his dull eyes. "No."

"Lil-"

"Not now, okay? Later."

Scotty breathed in quickly, standing up and walking over to the bed. "Mind if I sit wit' you?"

Lilly shook her head, moving over and making room for her partner.

"Scared me death." Scotty's arm wrapped around her waist, but he immedaitely pulled back as she winced in pain. _Careful, Valens. _He ended up settling for entagling their hands, placing a soft kiss to the back of her palm. "Just glad it's over."

"Is he dead?" Th question run through her mind, only finally finding the courage to ask it.

"Yes."

Lilly almost felt relieved, but also felt disappointed in herself for feeling such things.

"It's okay to be glad."

Lilly's head shot up, staring at Scotty intensely. "Excuse me?"

Scotty chuckled loudly, kissing her cheek. "I know you well, Miss Rush. I can read you easily."

"Oh..."

"I can also read how frightened you are," he whispered into her ear, tightening his grip in her hand. "But I need you to know I'm here for you. Ain't gonna let my guard down and let anything like that happen to you again."

Lilly heard the hurt and guilt in his voice, knowing he blamed himself for what happened. "It ain't your fault."

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not Scotty! You couldn't have known he would be there."

"But I shouldn't have let you outta my site." Scotty backed away from Lilly, standing up and running a hand through his hair, which was starting to grow. Lilly noted the length of his hair, enjoying how short pieces were sticking out. It was cut perfectly.

"You can't be there all the time, Scotty."

Scotty turned around, his eyes burning into hers. "I should be!"

Lilly sighed, feeling the pain starting to ease back into her body. _So much for painkillers. _"I don't expect you to be there everytime I need you, or be there everytime I'm scared-"

"But you want that?" Scotty half asked, half stated.

"I want you to be my superman," she whispered, laughing at how fragile she sounded. "But I know it ain't possible. As long as I have you when I need you the most, I'll be okay."

Scotty shook his had, leaning into her and smoothing her back. "I wanna be your superman. So I'm gonna make sure I'm here, every day, every minute, every second."

Lilly smiled brightly, for Scotty what seemed like the happiest moment in his life. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Lilly lay down on Scotty's couch, sighing as her back ached. "Hey guys, I missed you." Her cats jumped up beside her, purring and settling next to her feet.

"Thought I'd bring them over." Scotty mumbled, sitting down on the floor. He took her hand in his, leaning his head on her chest. "Hurting?"

"No."

Scotty kissed the clevage above her shirt, nibbling on her pale skin. "Tell me if I hurt you," he whispered between kisses.

Lilly closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch. As much as her legs and back ached, she felt at ease with Scotty being there.

"Lil?"

"Mm?"

"We need to talk about seeing a therapist."

Immediately she felt her guard rising. "No."

"Lil-"

"No Scotty!"

Scotty lifted his head, his finger lifting her chin. Tears swelled in her eyes as she bit her lip. "You need to talk to someone."

"I'll talk to you," she sobbed.

"I don't know if I'm...gonna be the best person to talk to."

"Why?"

"'Cause...I can't listen, to...you telling me what he did. It'll hurt too much."

Lilly frowned slightly, grasping his hand. "I'll be your therapist too then."

Scotty let a small chuckle, curious to how she could turn any dull moment into a bright one. "Yeah?"

"Yeah...we'll get through this together."

Scotty gently lifted her into his arms, calling for the cats as he travelled to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, waited for the cats to jump up, then joined her.

"You hungry?" Scotty asked, realising they hadn't ate dinner yet.

"No, I'm tired."

Scotty rested his head on the pillows, wrapping his arms around her. Lilly laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.

The weeks events flowed through her head as she tried to drift off to sleep. Luke was dead. Gone. Forever. _I should be feel better. _But she didn't. Luke still haunted her, his words stuck in her head as fluent memories. His face was there, every time she closed his eyes. He was still there. It was like a movie. Luke tying her to the bed, her in the car, Luke's wicked smile as he drove faster. There weren't any breaks, or any pauses. Lilly saw it like it had happened, slowly, clear.

"Lilly..."

"What?" Lilly's voice croaked as she forced out words.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was thinkin'..."

Scotty let his hands unwind from her body, gently laying her against the covers. "How about, you tell me what you were thinking?"

Lilly knew the moment would come. The quicker she got it out, the quicker she could move on. "I see it, every time I close my eyes."

"What do you see?" Scotty breathed in quickly, closing his mouth and trying his best to listen.

"Luke...what he did."

Scotty rested his head in his palm, staring down at the tearful blonde, inches away from his touch. He kept silent, waiting for her to tell him more.

"I screamed for you, you didn't come."

Scotty's hand clenched beneath him, cursing himself inside. He still kept silent, clueless on what to say to take her pain away.

"And then he hit me...and it hurt. Everything was blurry...I couldn't see."

Tears were streaming down Lilly's face and she found herself burying her face in his neck. "Why you couldn't you have been there?"

"Sorry," was all Scotty managed to get out before he failed to hold back his tears as well.

"I thought he was going to kill me."

"But he didn't, Lil. You're still here, and I ain't letting you go anywhere."

"He tied me to the bed."

Scotty's eyes widened, his teeth gritted against eachother, and his hands fumbled in her hair. "He touch you?"

"No." Lilly trembled as she bit down on his shoulder. Scotty yelped loudly, biting his pain back. Lilly was unaware of what she was doing, too busy trying to control her tears. "He left me there...then he came back and said we were going...he kissed me, untied me...made me stand up."

"Lil..." Scotty was unsure if he wantws to hear the rest. He cringed inside, hating to hear Lilly's cries.

"He just stood there," she whspered hoarsely, hands running over the now bleeding skin on Scotty's shoulder. "Watching...it was like he could see right through me...then he grabbed my hand, and, lowered it...to...his..."

Scotty's hand fisted into the sheets, almost ripping them apart.

"I pulled away as soon as his grip loosened...then he laughed, and tied my hands up."

"I woulda killed him!" Scotty did his best to lower his voice, but he didn't succeed.

"I know...then we just drove around...talkin'...guess I pissed him off, 'cause he said that...if he couldn't live, neither could I."

Lilly lifted her head, looking into Scotty's eyes. "Sorry," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"For what?"

"For making you bleed."

Scotty's eyes lowered to his shoulder, seeing the blood run down his arm. "Don' worry. Better than what I would have done."

Lilly realised at that moment how much Scotty was being affected. "Your turn."

"For what?"

"To talk."

Scotty groaned, his hands travelling back to her hair. "No Lil."

"That's not fair! I talked! Now it's your turn."

He leant back against the cold wall, pulling Lilly into his lap. "Ain't much to say...I looked for you...tried my hardest...got their too late."

"You saved me."

"Nah, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did Scotty. If it wasn't for you, I would have been gone a long time ago."

Scotty's eyes lifted to hers, locking them in a tight gaze. "Don't like seeing you hurt."

"Ever think that, maybe talking, is better than violence?"

"Working out ain't violence."

Lilly giggled slightly, cupping his face. "But ruining your furniture is."

"I know of other ways to, uh, let it out..."

Scotty heared the sharp intake of her breathe, hoping he hadn't ruined everything by one stupid comment.

"Not yet Scotty. Soon. Just not yet."

"Didn't mean for it to come out like that...I know you ain't ready, and to be honest, neither am I."

Lilly stared confused, her back starting to pain.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I'm not sure I'll be able to touch you, without thinking I'm hurting you."

Lilly nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. "But you gotta talk to me, okay?"

"Okay. We'll talk more later."

"I can't sleep though...so, what should we do?"

Scotty shrugged, sitting up straight, Lilly still in his arms. "How about we sit here, and I play with your hair?"

Lilly couldn't help but laugh as Scotty pouted. "My hair?"

"Yeah...I thought it would be fun."

Lilly shook her head sarcastically, turning around in his arms and leaning against his chest. Scotty leaned back, his hands moving to her hair. He smiled proudly as she closed her eyes and moaned, his hands roaming through her hair.

"See, it can be fun."

Nonetheless, in 10 minutes, Lilly was fast asleep. Scotty continued to play with her hair, knowing he would not be able to sleep at all.


	13. One Step Ahead Of You

**Chapter 13: **One Step Ahead Of You

**Author's Note: **I'm going to try and end this up in a few chapters, hope you all are enjoying where it's going on. Just a note, take a look at _**LittleKakau's**_ fanfics. She's a great writer and her stories will make yor heart warm! :)

* * *

"I need to have a shower."

Scotty slipped the pan from his hand, turning the heat down and walking towards the living room. He poked his head out, smiling at the blonde dectective curled up on his couch. "Don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"'Cause...look at you, Lil. You're black and blue all over."

Lilly lifted her hand to her face, running her palm over her oft skin. "It's just a shower..."

"Yeah, but, you know..." Scotty trailed off, not knowing where to go next.

"You're so protective," she whispered, reaching for the remote.

"Sorry." Scotty went to turn back to the kitchen, but Lilly's soft voice interrupted him.

"Scotty." She waited until he had turned around, then smiled weakily at him. "My hair's oily, my skin feels dry, and my body needs a wash."

Scotty sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How about a bath?"

Lilly nodded apporvingly, flipping through the channels.

"But Lil?"

"Yes."

"You gotta let me be there to, make sure...just to make sure your not gonna get hurt."

Lilly's heart warmed at Scotty's eagernees to look after her. "Okay."

He quickly blew her a kiss, then turned back to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. After plating up their meals, he returned to the living room. By then, Lilly was sitting, playing with her cats.

"Gonna have to push them down." Scotty stood above her, holding the plates in his hand.

"Nah, they won't bite."

"But they'll eat."

Lilly rolled her eyes playfully, taking a plate from his hand. "They won't eat my food, they just miss me."

Scotty settled for her way, not wanting to start any drama. Lilly would not see a therapist, that was clear. He would have to find a way to get her through the state she was in himself.

"You feeling okay?"

Lilly nodded, pushing her fork into her mouth. "This is, really, really, reallyy good."

Scotty felt pride raise, and his eyes widened as Lilly finished her meal. "Wow."

"I'm still hungry," she whispered, eyeing his plate.

"Never seen you...eat, so fast."

Lilly giggled shyly, biting her lip. "I felt my appetite rising...can I have your's?"

Scotty pushed his plate forward, Lilly automatically swapping her plate for his. "You're such a great cook."

He realised at that moment he wasn't as quite as hungry he thought. Scotty sat beside Lilly, watching her in awe as she swallowed his dish down. She simply amazed him. He had never seen a woman so strong, and confident. Althought her confidence was slowly being taken from her, he was certain he would bring it back. Lilly had broken down with him, and shown him her weak side. It didn't bother how she treated others, or how strong she seemed to be to them, he knew the real Lilly. He loved her. She was perfect to him, simply amazing.

"What?" Lilly mumbled between bites of her food.

"Nothin'"

"Scotty!"

He chuckled at her cries, shifting on the couch to move closer to her. "Was just thinkin'...you're so beautiful."

Lilly blushed deeply, smacking his arm lightly. "So romantic now, aren't you?"

Scotty couldn't help but smile wider as he felt a inch of Lilly drift back. "You know, I'm glad to see you're still you."

"What do you mean?" Lilly let her fork drop down to the plate, her eyes staring deeply into his.

"I know you've been through a lot, and, it's hard to be, you know, you, when you're scared, and broken. But, every now and then, it's nice to see a little of Lilly Rush come back."

"Lilly Rush?"

"Yeah."

Lilly felt her neck start to burn, Scotty words touching her heart. "You mean, Detective, Lilly Rush."

Scotty laughed as Lilly winked at him. "Like that...it's nice to see that sometimes. Just to know there's something to fight for."

Lilly finished the small pieces of food on her plate, then set it down on the table. She pulled Scotty's hands to her, her eyes starting to water. "There's always something to fight for. I don't care how deep I dig myself into a hole, I can't lose you Scotty."

"And you won't."

Lilly rested her head on his shoulder, his hands finding her hair. "It's hard, to forget everything, and to pretend it never happened. But, I know I'll get there. It might not be easy...but I'll get there. As long as you're there with me."

Scotty kissed the top of her head, over and over again. "I ain't gonna leave you. Too much in love with you."

Lilly smiled, raising her head to met with his. "I think I need that bath now.

* * *

"It hurt's."

Scotty pulled back, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Sorry."

Lilly sat inside the bath, the warm water doing her good. "Keep going, please."

Scotty nodded, lifting the cup from the water, and pouring the warm water over her back. It stung, but also washed away the pain. Scotty continued his movements, every now and then rubbing her feet.

"Can you join me?" Lilly asked, dragging her feet up.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not enough room." Scotty whispered, pushing her back as it fell around her face.

"Can I at least wash you down?"

Scotty laughed at her offer, shaking his head. "I'm more concerned about you at the moment, only wanna take care of you."

"Oh come on! You agrees to me taking care of you too."

"I know, I know...but I don't need that kinda taking care of...The way for you to take care of me is to take care of yourself. Let me know how you doing, and tell me when you're struggling."

"But, I'm fine," she whispered, entangling her hand in his.

"No, you ain't. But, you're getting there. So, that's what you gotta work on."

"I'm doing my best." Lilly snaked her hand around his neck, pulling him down for a tender kiss. "I love you."

Scotty smiled against her soft lips, whispering a reply. "I love you too."

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's doing okay, actually, better than expected."

Stillman, Kat, Nick and Will all sat down in Scotty's living room, trying to be as quiet as possible as Lilly slept in Scotty's room.

"Wanna a beer?"

They all nodded, Nick flicking through the channels on Scotty's TV.

Scotty soon returned, but was not concentrating on the team's talk. As they made small talk, Scotty did his best to stay away from Lilly, but he found himself worrying about her. He sowly crept into his room, sliding the door open. Lilly lay in bed, fast asleep. Her knees were hugged to her chest, the blanket tightly wrapped around her small frame. Scotty smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

When he returned to the lounge, the team were distracted the discussion of a TV show. Scotty took this time to travel to the kitchen, alone with his thoughts.

"What's going on?"

Scotty jumped slightly, sighing when he saw Stillman above. "Nothing."

"Scotty, I am much older than you. I've had experience."

"I'm just worried about her."

Stillman nodded looking over at his detective. "Anything else on your mind?"

"No..."

"Scotty?"

Scotty ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "I don't know."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine...it's just...I wanna ask Lilly to marry me."

John was caught in shock, doing his best to make sure his mouth wasn't hung open. "Oh."

"I know the timinng ain't great, so I won't be...but I can't get the thought off my mind."

"Are you sure about this?"

Scotty's mind was racing fast, his heart beating just as fast. "Yeah."

"If you're sure, do it. But, my suggestion would be not right now. Wait until she's on track, then do as you like. But, she needs to ready."

"I won't ask her yet...but, uh, what about her Dad?"

Stillman hadn't thought about her father at all. "Does he even know what's going on?"

Scotty shook his head, leaning against the counter as her crossed his arms. "Lil hasn't talked to him in a while. He took Chris in...so, things are kinda rocky."

"Well, I suggest you help Lilly sort that out when she's feeling up to it. Don't push her, but make sure you get his apporval."

"He doesn't even know me..."

"Get to know him then."

"I guess I'll have too...but, yeah. I'll wait until Lilly is back on track, and then I'll bring her Dad up. He needs to know what's going on anyway."

Stillman patted the younger man on the shoulder, then turned around. "Guess we should get back."

"Uh, boss?"

"Yes Scotty?"

"Can we uh, you know, keep this between us?"

Stillman chuckled, nodding clearly. "Of course. You're a good man Scotty. I'm glad you two found each other."

"Thank you. I'm glad I found her too."

Scotty travelled back to the living room with John, his mind still racing. _God, I need to ask her. Just wait 'til she's ready. Met her father. Get his permission, and then ask her. Shouldn't be that hard. _Scotty was sure getting around her father would be easy, he would see how much Scotty loved her. But Lilly on the other hand. How would she feel about commitment when she was just destroyed by a man she loved? Scotty shook the thoughts from his mind, concentrating on the team's talk. Yet, his thoughts still stood with Lilly, and asking her to marry him.

As the team left, Scotty reached for Lilly's phone, finding her father's number. He dialled it as fast as possible, his hands shaking furiously.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Scotty Valens, I work with your daughter..."


	14. She's Got Something About Her

**Chapter 14: **She's Got Something About Her**  
**

* * *

"Scotty!"

"Calm down Lil."

"No! Did I tell you to call him?"

"No, but-"

"No stupid but's!" Lilly shouted, her eyes dark with anger, her hands scrunched up in front of her.

"He needs to know what's going on."

"Maybe I don't want him to know!"

"You can't ignore him forever, he's your father." Scotty did his best to keep a calm tone, knowing Lilly was in no state to be in a heated argument.

Lilly sighed, not knowing what to say. She was angry, but also upset.

"Lilly?"

"What?"

"This 'cause of Chris?"

Lilly eyes darted to his, glaring at him. "Why do you have to always mention her, huh?"

"I don't always..." Scotty ignored the question. Lilly was angry, she would probably say things she didn't mean at all. "If you don't want to have anything to do with her, don't. But, I think you should at least go an' see your dad. I'll be there with you..."

Lilly rolled her eyes, turning her back on him and placing her hands on the kitchen counter. "I can't believe you did that."

If it was up to Scotty, he would have waited until she was fine to speak to her dad. But his mind was having other thoughts. "I'm sorry, okay baby? But you need to get it over and done with."

Scotty leaned against the small of Lilly's back, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder. Slowly, he kissed the side of her neck, moaning when he took in her scent.

"I don't wanna see him..." Lilly's voice broke his heart. It was painfully weak, small and hitched.

"I know. But, I know you still want some kinda connection with your family. Even if it's only one member."

Lilly sighed, leaning back into his arms. "Promise you'll be with me?"

"Promise."

Lilly nodded, smiling as he rubbed his forehead down her neck. "So...when do we see him?"

* * *

"Lilly, it's good to see you."

Lilly stepped inside her father's house, her hand tightly wrapped around her partners. "You too."

Paul's eyes moved to her the bruise on her head, and instantly saw the pain she was in. "Did something happen?"

Scotty took the intiative to talk, pulling Lilly closer to him. "That's what we're here to talk about."

Paul ushered them into the living room, handning them a glass of softdrink as they sat down.

"You want me to?" Scotty asked as Lilly sipped her drink.

All Lilly could do was nod. She looked around the house, seeing it hadn't changed much. Although, there was a few toys around the floor. Her heart pained. Each time she thought of Chris, she felt pity, and anger. She wasn't sure whether to let her into her life, or kick her out for good.

"Lilly was in a accident...I don't want to get into too much details, but uh, she got into a relationship...with an asshole."

Cooper's eyes were stuck on Lilly, watching her in her own world as Scotty spoke.

"Long story short, he...abused her. They broke up...but a little while later, he came back, took her, and tried to kill her."

Lilly looked up at Scotty, her eyes hazy. "I don't think this was the best way to tell him."

"It's the easiest way for me."

Paul nodded, words unable to form. "Are you okay Lilly?"

"I'm fine."

"And mentally?"

"I'm fine."

Paul took the words as nonsense, looking to Scotty for answers. With a slight nod, Scotty stood up. "I was thinking maybe we should go out for dinner, what'd you think Lilly?"

The blonde detective shrugged, her eyes falling to her father. "Doesn't bother me."

"Sounds great." Paul stood up, along with Scotty, muttering a few words into his ear.

Scotty then disappeared, leaving Lilly and her father alone.

"Lilly...I know that you don't want to see me right now. But, I want to let you know that Christina is also my daughter. I need to be there for her, just as I am for you."

Lilly chuckled, standing up. "And when were you there for me?"

"Let's not get into this please, Lilly. I want a relationship with you. If that mean's no Christina, well then we'll sort something out. But, I don't want to lose either of my daughters. So, please don't expect me to push your sister out of my life."

"Whatever," she spat, turning to walk away.

Paul lightly took a hold of her arm, pulling her back. "Please Lilly. Your partner obviously can see how important it is for you to have family around. All I want is to be able to see you."

Lilly's eyes fluttered shut as she bit her lip. "I don't know okay. I'm going through a hard time right now."

"I can see that..."

"Well, I'm here now. So, that's all that matters."

Paul's hand moved to her back, gently helping her make her way outside. Scotty stood outside in his jacket, smiling up at her as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Love you," he whispered into her ear as they made their way down the street.

* * *

Lilly sat on the couch, chatting with Finn about his job prefrences as Scotty quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Paul was pouring them each a cold refreshment when Scotty walked in.

"Scott, may I ask you something?"

"Scotty...it's Scotty. Sure."

"Okay, Scotty. How is my daughter really doing?" Cooper stood back from the bench, looking up at the younger man.

"She's doing much better than she was before. It may take her a while to get there, but she's doing good."

"And why are you the one looking after her?"

"I've known her for a long time, we're close."

Paul eyes him suspiciously, looking him up and down. "And I can trust you?"

"Of course, I'm a detective." Scotty suddenly felt nervous, realising how protective Paul was. He had expected Paul to have a strong liking to himself, seeing he was Lilly's partner, but that was clearly not the case.

"So, you're her partner?"

"Yes...and her boyfriend."

Cooper raised his brows, closing the refridgertor. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A few weeks."

Paul nodded, drying his hands on the towel that hung over the bench.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't have a problem you...I'm just worried, I guess. I don't know if you're the right man for my daughter."

Scotty didn't blame Cooper. Lilly had been with many guys that treated as if she was unworthy of their love, not that Paul knew that. However, Scotty did. "Look, I've known most of Lilly's past boyfriends. They were idiots. Treated her as if she was nothing. But I ain't like that. She's special, she's been through a lot, and I know that she desreves someone like me."

"You seem like a decent man."

"I am...I love Lilly."

Paul's eyes softened, his eyes catching his. "You love her?"

"Yes, I do. I have for many years, and I always will."

"Does she love you?"

"She's told me she loved me."

Paul smirked, grabbing the glasses from the bench. "Well then, welcome to the family."

The night continued smoothly, Scotty feeling like family as Finn chatted about his younger years of childhood. Lilly laughed, smiled, and even spilled a few memories from her own childhood. Scotty didn't do much but sit back and listen. Every now and then, Lilly would look over to him, squeeze his hand and smile at him.

The night was coming to an end and Lilly helped Finn pack a few things in his room that he was giving away. Her mind wondered to Chris a few times, wondering where she was. However, she decided to push the thoughts away, not wanting to ruin the night.

Scotty again took this time to talk with Cooper.

"I need to talk to you."

Paul looked up from his seat, pointing to the chair next to him. "Have a seat."

Scotty sat down, looking up at the stars as he sipped his bear. "I love Lilly."

"So you've told me."

"I know we haven't been together for too long, and thing's aren't exactly going to well with Lilly's health and all...but, I do love Lilly. I'd do anything for her. She's special, and nothing like all the other women in the world. She shines. Her eyes are breathtaking, her blonde hair, her gorgeous body, and the crazy strong woman she is, is something to die for...I love her more than anything else I've ever laid my eyes on...that's why...I was wondering...if, I could have your permission...to ask her to marry me."

Scotty let out the breathe he was holding, keeping his eyes locked on the night sky.

"That was one hell of a speech."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe you should use it when you propose."

Scotty's head fell back, his smile turning into a wide grin. He held back the urge to scream, standing up and moving to Paul. He shook his hand, smiling down at the older man. "Thank you!"

"Not needed. I can see you love her, and she loves you. I want nothing else for my daughter then for her to be happy."

Both Scotty and Cooper made their way back into the house, calling out for Lilly and Finn.

"Ready to go?"

Lilly nodded hugging Scotty tightly.

"Bye dad," she whispered, embracing her father. She then said goodbye to Finn, and left with Scotty.

As they drove home, Scotty couldn't help but smile with happiness. _He agreed! _

"Why are you smiling?"

Scotty looked over at his sleepy girlfriend, entangling his hand in hers. "'Cause I got you."


	15. Picking The Ring

**Chapter 15: **Picking The Ring

**Author's Note: **Tiny bit of bad language ahead, nothing too bad thought. Please check out **More Than Friends, Less Than Lovers. **It's written by **LittleKakau**, but also co-written by me. :)

* * *

Scotty went through the rest of the week nervously, not knowing how or when to ask Lilly. It hadn't occured to him until Friday night he still had not bought a ring, He cursed to himself, pinching the skin between his eyes. "Great," he whispered. "Just great."

"What is?"

Scotty lifted his head to the mirror, staring at Lilly in the reflection. "Nothin', was jus' thinking."

Lilly moved closer, then against the sink. "About what?"

"You."

"Yeah?"

"Yep!"

Lilly smiled, her hand slowly making it's way to his. "Good thinking, or bad thinking."

"Little bit of both."

"Oh." Lilly's smile turned into a frown as she let go of his hand.

"You okay, today?" he asked, stepping backwards, then moving to place himself in front of her.

"Eh...so-so. Okay though."

Scotty joined in on the faces game, also making a frown. "Wanna talk?"

Lilly shrugged, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I don't know...I was just thinking how stupid I was."

Scotty lifted his eyebrows questionly, resting his hands on her hips. "Sorry?"

"For falling for him."

"Lil..." Scotty rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "I don't care how many times I have to tell you this, I will until it gets through. It, was, not, your, fault."

"It-"

"No! You can't help who you're attracted to you, or who you fall for you, or who you care for."

"I-"

"I couldn't help fall for you, but I'm thinkin' that was a good thing." Scotty was surprised when a weak smile sprayed on Lilly's face. _At least I got something._

"It was."

"Just because the guy you who fell for was no good, don't mean there won't be others who are good."

"Others," she whispered, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Yeah. It was one guy, who turned out to be a dumbass. But you couldn' have known that. He was good to you, sometimes, but then he changed."

"Others?" Lilly repeated, her eyes still stuck to the ground.

"What?"

"You think there's gonna be other guys?"

Scotty finally caught on, raising her head to his. "Wrong wording. Doesn't mean I won't be good."

Lilly pushed past him, making her way out of the bathroom. Scotty grabbed her wrists, pulling her back into place. "Don't run."

"Fuck off."

"Lilly."

She then tried again to push past Scotty, but he stood his ground, his eyes trying to find hers.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know that."

"No, Scotty. I don't know that."

He sighed, cupping her face and raising it to his. "I'm sorry. But, I'll do my best to show that to you every day." He thought about her insecurity, her weakness, and her obvious need for love. She needed love. But not just from anyone, from him.

"Okay."

His lips found hers, and the two shared a love-filled kiss. "I love you Lilly, and I don't want no one but you."

* * *

Scotty paced up and down the store, not knowing which ring Lilly would like the best. He had left his house when she had fallen asleep, hoping he would return before she awoke.

"Can I help you sir?" A woman asked politely.

"No...uh, yes. I'm looking for a ring."

The woman smiled at Scotty, her eyes lighting up. "Ah, asking someone special to marry you?"

"Yeah..." Scotty was nervous. _What if she don't like the ring? What if it doesn't fit?_

"Is there anything in particular your looking for?"

"No...just something that she will love."

The woman nodded, ushering Scotty over to a counter. "These are some of our best rings, they are quite expensive, but they don't get any better than this."

Scotty's eyes travelled over the rings. Some were big, some were small, some were silver, some had other colours mixed in with the diamond. "They're all great."

The woman nodded, her hands resting on the counter.

Meanwhile, Scotty's eyed a ring that was catching his eye. In the middle lay a pretty good sized diamond, with a few smaller diamonds surrounding it. The smaller diamonds were a sapphire blue, shining brightly.

"I like that one," he whispered, pointing to the ring he was eying.

"Great choice. Any special reason?"

"The sapphire matches her eyes."

The woman took out the ring, Scotty eyes the ring, and looked down at her hands. "Her fingers are thin. Like yours. Do you mind trying it on?"

The woman nodded, slipping the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"I'll take it."

"Would you like it engraved?"

Scotty thought for a few seconds, wondering what he would engrave on the ring. "Yes, please."

"With what?"

"For Lilly, the love of my life. Scotty."

The woman handed Scotty a piece of paper, and then a pen. "Write it down as you want it read, clearly please, it helps to have it done correctly."

As Scotty finished, he also wrote down his details, then left the store. It was working out perfectly, he had Paul's permission, he was in the process of getting the ring, and now, all he had to do was plan how to propose.

* * *

"You know anything about highway signs?"

Nick scrunched up his face, sitting on Scotty's couch. "Uh, no. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

Scotty leaned back against the wall, waiting for Lilly to return from the kitchen with the drinks. As she entered the living room, she handed everyone a drink, then moved to Scotty, resting back in his arms.

He lent down to take a sip of her drink, recieving a slight wack to the arm. "You won't share?" he pouted.

Lilly shook her head, covering the lid of drink. Scotty chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

"Your partner was asking me about highway signs just a few minutes ago."

Scotty instantly glared at Nick, a scarlet blush spreading across his cheeks. Luckily, Lilly didn't turn to face him.

"Doesn't surprise me, He's kinda weird." Lilly joked, taking another sip of her drink.

"How are you, Lilly?" Nick then turned his attention to Lilly, glad to see her joking with the team.

"Not too bad."

"Seeing a shrink?"

"No...I don't need one,"

"Lilly-" Stillman stepped in, but was cut off by Scotty.

"Leave her be, We're sorting it out ourselves."

The two men stopped speaking, focusing on the silence that now took over.

"So, Scotty...what's with highway signs question?" Nick asked, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Get your feet off my coffee table."

The whole team was taken back by Scotty's harsh tone.

"No need to be rude." Lilly whispered, turning in his arms. She met with a mad Scotty, her eyes darkening at him. "Don't," she mumbled. "Be nice!"

"Nothin'...just sick of them."

"I kinda like them, you know? They give you something to look at on the boring road." Lilly remarked.

Scotty's hopes raised. For now, he was planning to get a sign on the highway, with the words of _'Lilly, will you marry me?'_ or, '_Lilly, will you spend the rest of your life with me?'. _Well, he wasn't exactly too sure. However, he found the idea romantic. He only hoped Lilly would too.

The rest of the conversation trailed off as they discussed cases. Scotty wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Lilly to chat about anything work related, but she seemed to be doing okay with the topic, so Scotty didn't interupt.

Shortly later, Stillman pulled Scotty into the kitchen. "Have you asked her yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Have it planned?"

"Well...her father gave me permission. I went and ordered the ring to be engraved...now I'm just tryna figure out how to ask her."

"That's where the highway signs question came in?"

Scotty laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought it was romantic."

"And it is...so I'll try to help you get it up."

"Really?" Scotty asked in surprise, feeling quite shocked.

"I have a friend who works in electrical powering. I'm sure he'll be able to help you out."

Scotty smiled, shaking the older mans hand. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

* * *

"You know, I was thinking?" Lilly spoke up while resting her head on Scotty's chest.

"Mm?"

"Have I moved in yet?"

"Eh...I don't know." Scotty thought about the idea of Lilly living with him. He wouldn't push her, asking her to marry him was enough for one month.

"Oh...hey, can you rub my back?"

Scotty gently kissed her head, then started to rub small circled on her back. She clinged to his chest, her breathing slowing.

"I never thought we'd be together."

"Me too." Scotty realised he had never expected for either of them to end up together. Of course he had been attracted to her, who wouldn't be? She was gorgeous, smart and always strong. It was something he couldn't resist. Yet, he never imagined being able to hold her in his arms, or being able to kiss her without being slapped. "Always thought we'd be lone wolves."

Lilly smiled against his chest, kissing it softly. "I remember Charlene."

"Who?" Scotty asked, unaware of who she was talking about.

"Nashville. Remember? Cheap christmas trash," she said with a southern accent, laughing as she spoke.

Scotty groaned, pulling her closer. "Don't remind me please."

"Oh, but I have too."

"Lilly..."

"Did you two have fun?" Lilly was clearly finding it funny, but he didn't miss the small amount of jealously in her voice.

"Nope...when I saw you, and we we're talking, all I wanted to do was ask you back to my room."

"You should have," she whispered.

"I would...but I thought about it. Would you say yes when I just screwed another woman?"

Lilly giggled slightly, sighing then raising her voice. "It may sound wrong, but yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wanted you then. I don't care if you would have done 10 women, it would have been nice to be one of them."

Scotty eyes the back of her in shock.

"Don't take that the wrong way. I wouldn't have been your booty call. I just wanted you to want me back."

"You coulda said something," he muttered into her ear, his hand tracing the outline of her spine.

Lilly shivered, moaning easily. "Why? All you seemed interested in back then was sex."

"You know it ain't like that." Scotty slowly lifted her into a sitting position, pulling her into his lap. "I didn't think there was such a thing as love. I couldn't find it. So yeah, I messed around. But then I realised what I had for you was love."

"It doesn't matter now."

"It does."

"It doesn't," her head fell into the crook of his neck, kissing his jaw.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never intended too. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I..don't blame...you. If I had...told you...things...would be...different." Her kisses turned fierce, leaving red marks on his neck. He groaned, gripping her hips.

"That's gonna leave a mark."

She giggled, biting into his neck. He yelped, clutching her back. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," she whispered innocently, biting her lip. "I want everyone to know your mine."


	16. Say You'll Be Mine

**Chapter 16: Say You'll Be Mine**

* * *

It had taken only a few days for Stillman to get back to Scotty.

"Valens."

"Mornin'. I've got some good news."

Scotty looked over at the sleeping Lilly, then quickly left the bedroom. "About?"

"Proposal. I got the signs up and ready."

Scotty stopped in shock, his breathe catching in his throat. "Huh?"

"A friend of mine...took me a while to convince, but he's got the signs. Need to know what you want on them."

As Stillman waited for a reply, Scotty ran a hand through his hair, having realised he hadn't thought it through yet. "I uh, haven't thought about it yet."

"Ah...that's fine, just get back to when you do."

Scotty let out a loud breathe, sitting down on the sofa. "Hey boss...how much time do I have left off work?"

"As long as you want."

"Alright. Well, I better get back to bed."

"Have a nice day, Scotty."

"You too boss."

With that, he hung up, leaving back against the back of the soft, letting his head fall back.

"Why did boss ring you?"

Scotty immediately lifted his head, locking with Lilly's eyes. "Oh...uh...I rang him."

"Why?" Lilly moved to the couch, crawling up next to her dark haired partner.

"Jus' wanted to know about my leave."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Well, I don't think you'll be goin' back to work anytime soon, so just wanted to know how long I had left."

"And?" Lilly rest her head on his chest, playing with the string on his pajama pants.

"As long as I want."

She smiled against his chest, sighing. "I know this may sounds stupid, but I actually feel better."

"Ain't stupid."

"Yeah...but it sounds weird, to say I feel better, so quickly. But I do."

Scotty rubbed up and down her back, letting his head fall back again. "Glad to hear."

"You don't feel like talking?" Lilly asked, sensing the distress in his voice.

"No, jus' tired."

"Wanna go back to bed?"

Scotty shook his head, shifting both himself and Lilly to lie down on the couch. His back against the back of the sofa, and Lilly in front of him, with her back mended against his chest.

"Talk, I'll listen." Scotty whispered, rubbing down her sides.

"It's like I don't think about it anymore. Okay, I do. A lot. But less than before. Everytime I'm with you...my mind pushes everything away, and you're the only one there."

"Mmm."

"And, I like being able to forget about it, even if it's only for a few minutes."

Scotty was unable to talk. Words did not form. _What am I supposed to say? _He mind had gone blank. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat. "Lil..."

"Yes?"

"I think it's my time to talk."

Lilly turned in his arms, looking into his dark eyes. "Go ahead."

"I wanna make you happy. And, it's so hard to do that...I always feel like if I make one mistake, you're gonna fall back into that hole."

Lilly smiled sadly, touching the stuble on his jaw line. "You're doing a helluva better job than most."

"And? Is that enough? You're fragile Lilly! I don't want to do something that could ruin everything."

"Like what?"

Scotty's eyes went wide. "I don't know..." But he did know. He was fearing the proposal. Of course, he was scared of Lilly's reaction. Would she freak out? Would she run?

"See, nothing you can do will set me backwards. You're takin' it at my pace. I love that about you."

He shook his head, his head falling into the crook of Lilly's neck. "I'm tired."

She chuckled to herself, tangling her legs around his. "Go to sleep."

* * *

"This all of it?" Stillman asked, taking the paper from Scotty's hands.

"I think so..."

Stillman scanned through the writing, smiling brightly. He removed his glasses, then shook Scotty's hands. "I'm proud of you. Doin' us proud."

"Thanks boss."

"When do you want it done by?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about today?"

Scotty was taken by surprise. "Today? That quick?"

"He's been expecting it."

"Oh...uh, okay then."

"I'll have it done by 2."

Scotty turned, closing the door. Today was the day. Today was the day he's whole future would change. For better, or for worse. Which one, he was not sure.

* * *

"Let's go for a drive." Scotty spoke up, pulling Lilly off the bed.

"Noooo."

"Come on, baby. Please?" Scotty pouted, pulling her into his arms.

"Why?"

"I don' know...feel like driving into the sunset."

Lilly crinkled up her nose, which to Scotty, was an adorable look for Lilly. "Okay."

"Besides," he whispered, slipping on her shoes quickly. "It'll do you good to get out of the house.

Soon enough, they were driving down the roads, heading for the highway. Scotty drove, slower than usual. He thanked god when he realised his hands were not shaking. Inside, his whole body was trembling. Fear rippled through him. _Think positive. _But how could he? Lilly was never one for commitment. She ran from relationships, she ran from anything that spoke of the word love.

"Such a beautiful view."

Scotty tore his eyes away from the road, staring at Lilly. _God she's beautiful. _"Yeah," he croaked out, focusing back on the road.

They were nearing the highway, and he was absolutely sure he was starting to tremble._ Relax, Valens. She loves you. It can't go too bad. _

The sign was no less than 200 metres away. Scotty was sure he would lose control of the care if he didn't relax. He took in a deep breathe, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. It was in his sight, the bright sign was there, staring into his eyes.

Did Lilly notice it? He wasn't sure. She hadn't said anything. He cleared his throat, stepping on the accelerator. He wasn't sure if he was thankful, or ungrateful when Lilly's concentration was interrupted. Her eyes lifted, to the road. Scotty watched out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't see her face exactly, but he heard her sharp intake of breathe.

"Lilly?"

He turned his head, spotting her eyes on the first sign.

_**'Lilly...'**_ was read.

Scotty turned his attention back to the road, trying his best not to focus on Lilly's reaction.

_**I want to thank you for chosing me.**_

_**For chosing me to be the one you love.**_

Her hand found his shoulder, and gripped it lightly. He didn't respond, but drove on, nearing the next sign.

_**Words will never be enough...**_

_**...to show you just how much I love you.**_

"Scotty?" she whispered, her hand falling down back in her seat.

_**Hopefully, today there will be an exception.**_

_**I love you.**_

Lilly made no move, instead reading the signs carefully.

_**I can't imagine my life without you.**_

_**You changed me, for the better.**_

Lilly couldn't help but smile to herself, still unaware that this was a proposal.

_**That's why, I'm hoping today, you'll be able to make my life complete.**_

_**The last months have been the best of my life.**_

_**Even if they haven't been under the best circumstances...**_

_**...I wouldn't change them for anything.**_

_Neither would I. _Her hands fell into her lap, her thighs squeezing them tightly.

_**Lilly...**_

_**You're the love of my life.**_

_**Will you do me the honour of being my wife?**_

_**Lilly, will you marry me?**_

Lilly's breathe caught for what felt like the millionth time that day. Scotty did the same, slowing down the speed. He didn't speak, hoping she would break the ice. A few minutes past. Lilly was still in her own little world, her eyes wide, stuck on the windsheild.

"Lilly?" Scotty couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know he hadn't ruined everything. She didn't answer, only pushed her thighs closer together. "Lilly?"

She lifted her eyes to his, Scotty catching her tearful eyes. Immediately, he noticed the mixed emotions in her eyes. Fear. Love. Stress. Fear topped them all. It was unbearable for him to see.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her head falling back down to her lap.

Scotty slowed down the speed, until the car stopped. His head leaned back against the seat, his eyes filling with tears. One stupid mistake, and he had lost Lilly.

The sound of a car door distracted him. He looked up to see Lilly now wondering the streets.

"Shit!" He yelled, jumping out the car and running after her. She walked, so it was easy for him to catch up with her.

Scotty took Lilly into his arms, smoothing her back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Tears were streaming down her face, but she was making no noise.

"Forget it," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "Please forget it. I can't lose you."

Lilly's hands lifted slowly, until they found his cheeks. "You didn't give me a chance to speak."

Scotty dropped his hands to his side, stepping back. "Don't, please."

Lilly sighed, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "Let me..."

Scotty shook his head, taking is hand in hers. "We'll just go home, pretend it never happened."

"No! Let me bloody talk!"

Scotty stumbled backwards, shocked at her tone. "Okay," he whispered.

"Yes, I'm scared. Yes, I freaked out."

Scotty closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"But...I will marry you, 'cause I love you."

Scotty was almost certain he had imagined it. He looked up, his eyes wide and watery. "Serious?"

Lilly giggled, girly, he thought. "Yes, Scotty."

He was caught in surprise, and at first, he was unable to move. However, his body began to respond to his order, and then Lilly was in his arms.

"Thank god," he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

Good? Bad? This chapter was a spur of the moment thing, not sure whether it was the fluffiest of chapters.


	17. 2 Months On

**Chapter 16: **2 Months On

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's a short chapter. But it's the end, I didn't want to drag it out too long. Thanks to all those who reviewed :) Hope you enjoyed the story!

* * *

Scotty awoke in his bed, a smile splayed across his face as he reached over for his blonde girlfriend. He groaned when his hand found only the sheets. His eyes fluttered opened, eyeing the room.

"Lilly?" he called.

"Yes."

His head turned, catching Lilly in the doorway. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Don't know..."

Scotty sat up, pushing the covers away. "You feelin' okay?"

Lilly giggled, jumping down on to the bed. "Never better," she whispered, kissing him softly.

"Sure? 'Cause if you start...you know, you need to let me know."

"Scotty, relax, I'm fine."

It had been two months, and Lilly was finally back on track. Luke was basically gone. She didn't feel guilty, didn't believe any of it was her fault. Lilly had realised that things happen in life that hurt people, but there's always ways to over come it. Scotty was her way. They were getting married. And to add to that, there was another big surprise she was just waiting to spill.

Later that night, Lilly and Scotty were sitting on the sofa, watching a mix of TV shows when Lilly stood up. Scotty watched as she took a hold of his hands and lifted him up.

"I need to tell you something."

Automatically Scotty's mind went to the negative side. _She's dumping me. She cheated. She's sick. _His mind was racing as she squeezed his hands.

"Keep calm. It's not bad news. At least, I think it's not.

She pulled him over to the window, then wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Lilly turned in his arms. She brought his hands back to her stomach, letting his hands rub the soft skin.

"I'm pregnant, Scotty."

His hands froze, eyes widening as they connected with Lilly's.

Lilly smiled, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

"This a joke?"

Lilly's smile turned into a frown as pushed his hands away. "No." She went to push past him, but Scotty gently moved her back into place.

"Hey...that's a good thing."

Lilly was jumping up and down inside, her heart pounding. "You think?"

Scotty pressed a tender kiss to her lips, moving back to her stomach. "We're havin' a baby."

Lilly laughed, wrapping her hands around his neck. "We're havin' a baby."

_**THE END.**_


End file.
